The Ice Palace
by jaqtkd
Summary: Camelot is freezing - quite literally - My first multi-parter, set after series 3. Includes Powerful!Merlin, magic reveals & light romance. Edited May 2012.
1. Prologue

_**A/N** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first poems and short stories and/or added them to their favourites. I love writing but never believed in my wildest dreams anyone else would actually enjoy them! So, here we go with my first multi-parter! Here's the prologue - a little taster/teaser to get us started._

* * *

**The Ice Palace**

**Prologue**

"You want me to polish all of that?" Merlin asked, staring in disbelief at the huge pile of armour on the table in front of him.

"Your point being?" Arthur replied calmly, rubbing his hands to warm them against the winter chill.

"But ... it can't all belong to you." There had to be enough here for at least five knights. Merlin turned back to Arthur with a frown, convinced he had be joking.

"It's just my usual set," the Prince replied looking slightly confused. Merlin turned back to find the pile had grown even bigger and gave Arthur a suspicious glare, but the blond wasn't paying him much attention; bouncing up and down on the spot with his arms were wrapped around him, rubbing his upper arms hard.

"Merlin, it's freezing in here, light the fire would you?"

It did seem to be getting cold very quickly. Merlin had only just noticed and the prince's teeth were now chattering. "Of course, Sire." He moved to the wood pile and started to place some logs on the hearth.

"Thanks, Merlin. I don't know what I would do without you. You're an excellent servant and a good friend."

"What?" He turned back to Arthur shocked. These were words he never thought he'd hear his master uttering. "You can't have been drinking this early in the morning," he countered.

"What are you going on about?"

The prince had turned a little blue and Merlin was sure he could see flakes of white forming on his hair and clothes. "Are you sure you're alright?" It also seemed as if the walls were starting to glisten with sparkling frost.

"I'm just very, very cold," Arthur replied. "Hurry up and light that fire would you?" The cold was beginning to bite and it felt strangely unnatural and intrusive. Merlin felt it soak into his skin, slide through his blood and bite into his bones. Instinctively he pushed the sensation away from him whilst he concentrated on lighting the fire with a flint but the logs were sprinkled with ice and the kindling refused to ignite. A thought was trying to get his attention; a nagging feeling that he was missing something very important.

"Oh, just light it with _magic_ why don't you?" said Arthur exasperated. Merlin looked up shocked at the comment to see that the prince was lightly coated with snow and ice from head to toe; a small icicle now forming on the tip of his nose.

"M-magic. How ...?" This was all very wrong.

"Well, that glowing shield you just created around you was a bit of a give away," the prince explained calmly.

"No ... hang on. This can't be right …" he insisted.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Merlin. _Will you just wake up and fix this?_

~o~0~o~

Merlin opened his eyes abruptly and sighed in relief. No wonder he'd dreamed about it being cold, he could feel the chill here too, although it wasn't as severe as that strange sensation he'd just been dreaming about. A glance towards the window showed that it was still dark but, even though it was probably a few hours away from dawn, the silence was unusual and very worrying. He sat up suddenly, lit the candle by his bedside with magic and looked around his room in disbelief.

The walls were sparkling with ice. A small layer of snow coated the floor, icicles hung from the ceiling and the bed sheets were stiff and cold to the touch. As he raised an arm, he saw the unmistakable glow of a magical shield dancing around his skinny wrist. Somehow he'd created it instinctively whilst he was sleeping.

So, how much of that dream had also been the truth?

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N. **Please R&R and feel free to give constructive criticism, suggestions - thoughts and speculations._

_**E/N (editor's note): **Originally written at the end of Series 3 and set after that time, which now makes it a little AU._

_This is still one of my favourite stories but, as I was new to writing at the time, there are a number of errors which have been annoying me so I've started an edit. This will mostly correct my horrible lack of conversational commas and other bad habits I used to have, but the overall plot and direction of the story will not change._

_Published 19/12/10_

_Edited 19/5/12  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

Merlin stared at the protective shield he'd apparently created whilst he was asleep. He thought back to his dream and that moment when he'd pushed the cold away, but couldn't remember saying any words at the time. He thought he knew the spell he'd cast and, if he was correct, it was quite an advanced one. However, now that he'd formed it, it didn't seem to be taking much effort to maintain – which was a relief.

He was shocked out of his contemplation by the sudden question as to why his magic had been needed at all. He found it difficult to get out of bed initially as the sheets were stiff with ice but, once he had managed that, he put his feet into his boots, only to find that they were frozen onto the floor and he couldn't move at all. More annoyed than concerned, he put his hand towards his shoes and muttered a warming spell. At the same time he adjusted his shield, hugging it close to his body whilst allowing it to intrude a little into the world so that his clothes wouldn't freeze. It was a strange sensation. He could sense the cold around him but felt perfectly warm himself.

Merlin started to run out of the room but, just as quickly ended up on his backside, slipping on the icy floor of his chambers. With a grumble and a few choice swear words he'd picked up from being around a certain couple knights, he got up and proceeded more cautiously, allowing his shielded boots to melt the ice at every step. He pushed open his door, which creaked even more than usual; splinters of ice falling onto the floor, and saw the still form of the physician huddled under the covers of his little bed. Merlin abandoned all caution and moved faster, fear suddenly creating a different type of chill in his bones.

"Gaius," he cried with a low moan. He allowed himself to slide to a halt on the icy floor and knelt down in front of his mentor's face. He looked like Arthur had in his dream; hair, face and eyelashes caked in sparkling white ice, his face screwed up and frozen blankets pushed up against his chin. Without thinking Merlin put a hand out and started to form the words of the warming spell.

Then he stopped.

He remembered the time of the magical plague when Gaius had told him that there was no point just curing one person, and that it was no good using magic until he knew what was causing it. He had ignored him then, cured Gwen's father and ... look how badly that had turned out. If the ice was going to kill Gaius, then he was already dead and warming him up would not help. As this was quite obviously a magical frost then it was possible that his mentor was still alive and, if that were the case, might he just be safer by remaining frozen?

Merlin stood up and walked towards a wall, his eyes searching the cobwebs that he'd noticed yesterday. There in the centre of the largest one was a small, still spider - frozen solid. The boy pulled a face as he contemplated his plan. "Sorry if this doesn't work," he said to the creature and, raising a hand towards the web and said the words of the warming spell. The spider suddenly came alive and moved quickly along the line of the web and then, just as quickly, slowed. A few moments later it was stationary and obviously frozen again. Merlin repeated the warming spell but the creature didn't move – now quite obviously dead.

Thank goodness he hadn't tried that on Gaius. It seemed the spell was indeed keeping him alive and if he woke up to this cold he would quickly die of exposure.

Unless, of course, Merlin could protect the old man with a shield. He thought that would be possible but, right now, there were more important things to consider. He had to find out just how far this curse had spread, how many people were affected, who or what had caused it and why it had been cast in the first place.

He reluctantly left Gaius and went in search of answers. Every part of the palace was ice. Snow drifted down the corridors, icicles hung from the ceilings and statues. The stone walls glistened and sparkled. Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers with effort and was now not at all surprised by the sight that greeted him. Because of his dream he had half expect to see the prince standing by the fire, but instead, he was in his bed as if asleep and had curled himself up into a ball, trying to stay warm as the cold had seeped into his body. Merlin gently reached out to touch the prince's blond hair which first crackled and then started to melt as Merlin's shielded fingers warmed it. The young sorcerer jumped and quickly pulled his hand back, remembering that spider and worrying that he might harm his friend in some way.

He stood there unable to move or think for several minutes until he snapped himself out of it. There was no time for uncertainty. This spell was no doubt a means to an end – a way to ensure that Camelot was helpless and easy to attack. It had happened before and now he was on his own and had to make sure he was ready for it. At least, with everyone else out of the picture, he could use his full magical power without fear of being seen.

What was his full power though? He was so used to only using what was absolutely necessary to achieve his aims that he had rarely been required to push himself. Most of the really powerful spells he'd unleashed had been gifted to him by Kilgharrah and most of his recent practice had focused on how to cast spells with the minimal amount of gesturing and as little vocalisation as possible.

He'd reached the battlements as a pale dawn struggled through the winter clouds. With relief Merlin realised that the view before him was basically empty, that no army stood there, no resurrected knights rode towards him and all appeared peaceful.

The view also appeared to be green.

Alright, so perhaps a little frost hugged the corner of the fields, and lightly dusted a couple of the village roofs but, overall, it was a fairly mild winter's day in the lower town and surrounding area. Apparently it was only the castle that had been affected by the enchantment.

There were so many things he needed to do and Merlin's mind raced as he struggled to decide on his priorities. "Check my magic book, create a shield for Gaius or Arthur, check the rest of the palace, check the town, try to undo the magic, summon Kilgharrah, try to protect the castle with magic …"

The spell book was indeed very important but, of all the thoughts that had flicked through his mind, the last one seemed the most sensible. He headed out of the palace, down the flight of stairs that lead to the courtyard fully intending to head towards the gatehouse. There appeared to be a wall of mist shimmering at the entrance and numerous people were staring at it and the two guards that were literally frozen solid in front of them. That audience would seriously complicated Merlin's plans.

He moved out of sight and observed the scene. Was that mist real; a result of the extreme cold hitting the milder air, or was it some sort of magical shield preventing people from entering or leaving? Seeing how cold it was in here, he doubted anyone out there would be able to come into the castle grounds anyway, even if they could walk though it. What about him? How could he just walk out into the square wearing his normal clothes, when it would be obvious to everyone that he should be completely frozen?

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** So, now I've dipped my toe in the water, it's time for my first multi-parter. This story is now far enough along for me to feel more confident about sharing the early chapters with you, and the current weather we're having in the UK has been a helpful inspiration!_

_Please R&R and speculate. I'd love to know what you think is going to happen next. **Dec '10**_

_**E/N** Another change I'm making is putting the A/N at the end not the start as I soon realised that they were less intrusive here. **19/5/12**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Merlin had planned to cast a protective spell on the gatehouse entrance to prevent non magical soldiers from entering and would hopefully slow most sorcerers down. However if he stood in the best place to cast it, he would have an audience - a rapidly growing audience which, if he wasn't mistaken, included his friend Gwen. Before he'd darted behind a wall he'd recognised her dark hair and pale green dress even under her thick woollen shawl and she, like many others living in the town, had intended to walk into the castle grounds as usual an hour or so ago. Now her brother was a knight, Arthur had decided that Gwen should be promoted along with him and, as a Lady of the court, she was entitled to chambers within the castle and the services of her own maid. However, she had decided that she felt uncomfortable about these honours and preferred to spend the nights in her own house for the time being, although Merlin suspected there was more to her discomfort than that.

He had no idea how long he stood there, his mind racing with both relevant and irrelevant thoughts, until he eventually came to a decision. Quickly and quietly he scurried back along the wall, keeping out of sight, until he reached the entrance to the dungeons and under croft. With the confidence of one used to such trips he wandered down the icy corridors until he reached the tunnel that wove under the castle walls and came out in an area of rough ground just outside of the town. Uther knew about this now and, since that whole Morgana business, it had been made much more secure with a thick metal door now barring the way. However, Merlin no longer had any need to blast such an obstacle open, he simply concentrated on the complex lock and forced it to unlock. The old metal lattice door was still in place behind it, this one locked from the outside. In that way it was assumed that it could not be used either as an escape route or an invasion route without a key. Unless, of course, you were Merlin. He grinned and clicked the second lock open too.

There was no ice out here and even the early morning frost had disappeared, with a welcoming winter sun shining as strongly as it was able within a bright blue sky. Merlin was about to release his shield when doubt made him hesitate. He thought he knew the spell he'd cast instinctively last night, but he wasn't absolutely certain. Despite Arthur's dream comment, he was fairly confident that his shield wouldn't be obvious to someone without magic and so he decided to leave it where it was, simply pulling it closer to his skin to ensure it didn't cause any unusual reactions. From there he quickly relocked the gates, ran towards the front of the castle and pushed his way to the front of the rapidly growing crowd.

"Gwen!" he shouted. "Gwen, what's going on?"

"Merlin? What are you doing here? I assumed you'd be inside." There was a look of relief on her face but her eyes were red and full of fear.

"I should have been, but Gaius wanted me to collect this rare winter plant … one that only flowers in the hours before dawn and ..." He shrugged and she nodded, apparently accepting his improvised explanation. "What's going on?" he repeated.

"The whole castle seems to be frozen. It's so cold in there."

"Magic?"

"It must be," she replied with a sigh.

"Is that some sort of enchanted wall then?" Merlin asked pointing at the mist.

"I don't think so. A few of us have walked through."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been in there but couldn't stay for long ... none of us can. It's so cold … unbelievably so. I think we'd freeze within seconds." The tears reformed. "Merlin? Arthur, Elyan, Gaius … do you think they're …?"

"No, I'm sure they're not." He turned towards her and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine – you must believe me. I promise that I won't let anything happen to him." She smiled at him then and he was aware that she was amused by his assertions as well as comforted.

"You're a good friend, Merlin."

Suddenly a woman pushed passed, wrapped up in so many layers she looked almost round. A young lad of about ten followed behind.

"Mum, come back."

"Stay out here, John," she called back.

"Stop, you can't go in there." Gwen placed an urgent hand on her arm.

"My husband is in there, he'll die … I have to find him." Merlin moved to the other side of the lady and turned her by the shoulders to get her attention.

"Going in there won't help them or us," he said confidently, now addressing everyone. He was aware of Gwen's surprise as he took charge. "This is obviously a spell cast by an evil sorcerer that wants Camelot to fall. They could protect their soldiers from the ice with magic and send them in to kill everyone there; your friends, your family and the royal family. I think we should do whatever we can to protect them."

"Us?" asked a large, middle aged man at the front. "What can we possibly do against that?"

Merlin turned to face the crowd, surprised and suddenly nervous by the size of it. They were all looking at him, their faces a mixture of scepticism and hope. Surprisingly, most of them looked hopeful. He had just suggested that a town full of frightened people could protect a frozen castle against sorcerers and yet they appeared to be willing to listen to him.

"Not much, perhaps," Merlin replied, "but we could slow them down. Do you think we could survive in there for long enough to at least drop the portcullis?"

Within moments the same man rushed in to undo the rope before dashing out again shivering violently, having only managed one loop. He grinned at Merlin and shook his hand as another man rushed to replace him.

"Robert," he announced, and Merlin and Gwen introduced themselves whilst a third man ran in to work on the rope. Young John was trying to persuade his mother to give him some of the warm clothes she was wearing so that he could take a turn, whilst everyone else formed a queue or encouraged the others. It was all Merlin needed - an interesting distraction. He moved backwards through the crowd, focused on the top of the gatehouse and quietly whispered a spell. He then held it there with his mind until the metal gate started to lower and, as it dropped, he traced it's route with his hand, allowing the magic wall to fall along with the portcullis. With everyone watching the gatehouse he would not be noticed except, unfortunately, one person had decided to watch him instead.

"Merlin?" Gwen had been standing to one side, out of his immediate line of sight.

"L-look, did you see? They got the portcullis down," he replied desperately as a huge cheer went up from the crowd.

"Yes, but what were _you_ doing?"

"Ah, just watching?" he replied with a weak grin and she glared at him in disbelief.

"Now what?" said Robert, approaching him.

"You're asking me?"

"Yes, Merlin. Now what?" Gwen's voice seemed colder than the castle.

"Ah ... I don't suppose there's much we can do. Just get on with everyday chores, keep an eye out for attack ... " He worked hard to avoid everyone's gaze and started to slouch toward the tunnel so he could go back into the castle. Most took his words and actions as a cue and started to drift back towards their homes and the market, whilst those with family inside stayed on vigil outside the gatehouse. Merlin admitted he wasn't surprised to find that Gwen was now following him.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" He stopped and turned towards her, although he still couldn't find the courage to look her in the eyes.

"I ..." He had to get back inside the castle but how was he going to do that with her following. "I was just going to check this entrance. The one that leads to the undercroft? I thought it might not be so cold down there ..." he improvised desperately.

"Merlin." Gwen stepped in front of him and he felt compelled to look at her. He saw obvious fear in her eyes despite her determined stance. "I saw your eyes, Merlin. They were the same as Morgana's when I watched her cast that spell. What did you do? Are you responsible for this?"

"What? No!" He was shocked. "How could you think that?"

"How could I think anything else? I've seen how magic has corrupted Morgana. How it's changed her."

"It wasn't magic that did that." His response was close to a growl.

"Merlin. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me you don't have magic."

"Gwen … I didn't cause this, I promise. I ..." He paused and took a deep breath. "It's my destiny to protect Camelot and Arthur. Deep down I think you know that's true."

"Protect? How?"

"Didn't I tell you once that I was in disguise?" He grinned, but it quickly faded when he realised that she was not in the mood for humour. "I have to protect him … I have saved his life so many times and you of all people know how important it is that he survives and becomes King. I know you've seen it in him too, I know you've seen his future greatness."

"Do you have magic?" Her voice was quiet but forceful.

"Yes," he admitted in a whisper.

"What did you do at the gatehouse?"

"Put a protection spell on the portcullis." His voice brightened.

"What?"

"Made it so that Camelot's enemies can't simply walk through the gate if they mount an attack. I'm sure that's the reason for all of this."

"But a powerful sorcerer must have caused this and someone like that could easily undo your spell."

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I expect they'll struggle with it for a while, buy me some time," he said, unable to prevent a little pride from creeping into his voice.

"You sound very confident about that. Why?" she asked and he winced, his modesty unable to allow him to gloat openly.

"Gwen, I have to get back into the Palace to check on the others."

"Back? You mean you were in there before?"

"Yes."

"How …?" He shrugged. "Magic protected you?"

"Apparently."

"How do you expect me to believe this is not your doing when you are apparently the only one not affected."

"My magic protected me, as you said."

"Yes, but what does that _mean_?" she pushed.

"It would take too long to explain," he looked briefly at her and then at the entranceway and sighed. "I'm going back in now."

"I can't let you."

"Gwen, you can't follow me. You will freeze in seconds."

"I can't stay out here knowing he's suffering in there." He knew she wasn't talking about her brother.

"He's not suffering, he's just asleep … sort of."

"Merlin?" It was a scared whisper. "C-can you protect me from this?"

"What?

"Is there a way? Can you use magic on me so I can come with you? I want to help."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__ Thanks for your comments. I know you've not had much to go on so far but things should start to move along nicely now that Merlin has someone to talk to. _

_kristinemac - this chapter's a little longer for you but I'm trying to stop at the 'right point' each time which is why some will be a little brief. The next one will be the longest so far!_

_Feel free to R&R and speculate. **Dec '10**_

_**E/N **Yikes! I'm cringing here at the number of amateur errors I'd made. I've corrected loads of punctuation, increased the length of sentences and added more detail to the dialogue sections. Looking better now ;) **19/5/12**_


	4. Chapter 3

****_**A/N** __Another character gets added here and you'll find that's the pattern of the next couple of chapters too - giving you a nice little "who's next?" game to play. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"How did you protect yourself from the cold?" Gwen pushed when Merlin didn't answer her straight away.

"I've a shield, a bubble of sorts, keeping the warmth in." He said it quietly, carelessly, his mind obviously miles away.

"So? Can you do that for me?" she asked.

"I think I can remember the spell?"

"But … how did you cast it on yourself if you can't remember it?"

"I didn't. Well, I did … but it sort of happened whilst I was asleep."

"Sorry?"

"My magic is a bit different ... a bit unusual."

"What do you mean? Merlin?" He looked at her properly and this time the fear was more evident. For the first time she'd seen through his 'disguise' and it unnerved her.

"I've been running through all sorts of plans in my head since this started. I've no idea if or when an attack is going to happen and I don't know if I have enough magic to stop it all by myself. It might not even be an attack. If this spell remains in place then there is no king, no future King Arthur … the people of Camelot no longer need be afraid of Uther and magic could return, just as the sorcerer probably wants but … somehow I don't think that's the case. I doubt this type of spell can simply run indefinitely."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I do need some help, and that means I do need to try to shield someone - or a couple of people - and I'm not entirely sure if that will work so … I suppose, if you're willing I can try it on you and find out. See if it protects you. See how hard it is to keep your shield and mine working at the same time. See if I can keep three up …"

"Arthur?" She asked hopefully. Merlin pulled a face.

"Not my first choice. How would I explain all of this to him? How could I use magic to defend us? No, it will have to be Gaius as he already knows and can be of help researching."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She was disappointed and he understood that. Right now, he'd really like to have Arthur beside him too, giving him tactical advice but … now was not the time.

"Anyway. I think you're right about this shield. If it doesn't work, at least you won't freeze whilst you're out here and, if it starts to fail, you'll be close enough to the tunnel entrance to come back out. Yes." He looked at her again and noticed her swallow slightly. He grinned. "Changing your mind?" The fear flickered in her eyes and then abruptly disappeared. Merlin suspected she'd just thought about Arthur.

"No. Do what you have to." She stood tall, her shoulders back, looking just like the Lady that she now was, and Merlin smiled at her confidence whilst telling himself off for noticing just how low cut her dress was now that she had relaxed her shawl. He lifted a hand towards her, chanted the words of the spell and pushed his magic out towards her and deep into her heart."

"Ooh." She swayed slight and put a hand to her chest.

"What?"

"Feels all warm ..." Merlin smiled again, focused on that warmth and pulled it back out slowly creating a similar shield to his own. He experimented with it a little; pulling his concentration away from her and seeing if it would stay. It wavered slightly and he sighed, disappointed. Holding her shield was not going to be instinctive as he'd hoped. He would have to keep one part of his mind on her constantly and that could be dangerous.

"Gwen. If anything happens to me in there, your shield will fail. Everyone in there is frozen but I don't think they're dead – I think the spell kept them alive as it started to work. However, I'm not sure what will happen to you if your shield suddenly disappears in there. It's quite possible you'll just freeze... die..."

"Because I wasn't in there when the enchantment was cast?"

"Yes but then, unless I can undo this spell, the others might as well be dead anyway. If the enchantment can't be undone that they're all going to be like that forever."

"All the more reason for me to be there with you. Knowing you, you'd probably just fall over your own feet and knock yourself out anyway." She looked up at him with a frown. "Or is that just part of your act?"

He winced, "No, that's just me." He grinned at her then and was relieved to see a ghost of a smile in return. "However, saying that, it is very icy in there so we both need to be careful not to slip." He moved to the gates and quickly released the locks with his magic again. He felt Gwen stiffen next to him.

"How much can you do with this?" she asked.

"Quite a bit, but I'm still learning. I do need to re-lock these gates though. Uther secured them like this for a reason."

"So, what now?"

Merlin realised how much of a relief it was to have another share his secret. "First we need to check there is no-one coming to attack us and then I need to do a bit of reading."

As they made their way through the tunnel, Merlin found himself constantly glancing at his friend to make sure she was still alright. They were now definitely back in the enchanted part of the castle; obvious by the sparkling ice walls and light covering of snow on the floor. Gwen just nodded back, looking nervous but determined and the pair made their way up through the undercroft, past the frozen guards outside the prison cells, and up the long flight of stairs into the Palace itself.

Her shield continued to hold and the pair quickly made their way up to Gaius' chambers. Gwen gasped as she saw the old man, sprinkled white with ice and, like Merlin had before, hurried to his side.

"Oh, but that's awful. Are they all like that?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How do you know they're not dead?" she asked.

Merlin pointed to the spider in it's web. "Tested it out on him … shame really." Gwen smiled at his obvious compassion for such a tiny creature.

"So?" She asked as Merlin studied Gaius carefully.

"I'm thinking about it. I'd better check my spell book." He quickly moved up the stairs and Gwen followed, watching as he lifted up a loose floorboard under his bed and took out a large, beautiful book from it's depths. He sat on his bed with it and flicked through the pages quickly, with the confidence of one used to such study.

"I'm still finding all of this so strange," she admitted. He looked up at her, surprised at the comment.

"Sorry … again. I've been doing this for years – had magic since I was a small child – had this book since I arrived here. It's not been easy but ..." He smiled at her. "I'm glad that you know Gwen. I've hated keeping it a secret for so long."

"When are you going to tell Arthur?" He pulled a face and turned back to his book, deliberately ignoring her. "Merlin?"

"I don't think he's ready."

"But, I assume you didn't think I was ready either?" The hurt in her voice was obvious.

"It wasn't that simple. I didn't want to make things awkward for you." He looked up at her then. "Will you keep my secret Gwen? Or would you feel obliged to tell Arthur?" She frowned and shook her head slightly. "How will you feel keeping something so big from someone you love?" She coloured. "How will he feel when he realises that you knew but didn't tell him?"

"Merlin!"

"Well, that's why I didn't tell you and, for that reason, I am sorry you found out, even though having you here is going to be a great help to me." He turned back to the book and studied it, occasionally shaking his head as he rapidly flicking through the pages. Eventually he tapped a page enthusiastically. "Yes, that's more like it. That should work better than trying to create an individual shield for everyone but … where? That's the question."

"Merlin?"

"What? Oh sorry." For a moment he'd been so engrossed he'd forgotten she was there. "Let's move into the other room." The pair moved back down the stairs and Merlin's eyes flicked around the general clutter until his eyes fell on the object he wanted. "Anything will do – I just need a focus for this spell - something that can keep working even when I'm not here." He'd picked up a strange metal rabbit mask with numerous holes in his ears and held it up to Gwen. "What do you think?" he asked with a grin.

"Hideous!" she exclaimed and he laughed loudly.

"My sentiments exactly. Right so ..." He looked around the room, moved a chair as close to the centre as he could, bit his lower lip, held out a hand and started to chant a long, complex spell. His eyes glowed gold and the mask followed shortly after. A few golden sparkles travelled up and down the metal for a while before apparently returning to it's normal state. Merlin said another few words, placed both palms together over the mask and slowly moved them apart – looking back and forth at both walls as he did. Apparently satisfied he nodded and let his arms drop.

"That looked very impressive and, to be honest, a little scary," said Gwen. Merlin gave another sheepish grin.

"Well, I think it worked … but I don't fancy dropping either of our shields yet, just in case." He picked up a water jug and tipped it towards Gwen so she could see the solid ice in it's depths. Then he cast the warming spell over it, poured a small amount onto a plate and then moved the water around studying it closely.

"It's not freezing," Gwen observed in an excited voice.

"No, and a small amount like this probably should have started to by now." He waited a few more seconds before nodding confidently.

"You've done it? Reversed the spell?"

"What! No. I love how much faith you have in me Gwen but I'm not _that_ good. I've just created a shield around this room. I probably could push it out further: I suspect I'm going to have to at some point but … this didn't need that much power. So, now for the real test …"

He closed his eyes, concentrated and muttered two short words. Gwen saw a little flash of gold shimmer all around his body and then it was gone. She realised too late the gamble he had just taken.

"Merlin?" she asked as she saw him suddenly shiver.

"Goodness, that's cold."

"What? Quickly re-do it!"

"No, not _that_ cold just … this shield isn't quite as cosy as the personal one … see?" Gwen suddenly shuddered as she felt the protective blanket around her disappear. She nodded her understanding; the room just felt like it would on a typical winter day. Cold, but not unbearably so.

"Why is Gaius still frozen?"

"Because he's basically solid ice and, even if it were hot in here it would take a while for him to thaw. Never mind … it's not a problem now, I can just use the same spell on him as I did on the spider. Saying that, it is still a bit cold in here for him, can you set the fire, Gwen and start to heat up some water?"

"Yes, of course." She started to move towards the fireplace.

"Oh Gwen, I am sorry ..." he suddenly apologised, one hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"I really should remember that you're not a servant any more."

"Don't be silly. Anyway, who else is going to do these things?" She suddenly grinned wickedly. "Unless you want to go and get Sara and put a shield around her?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "That maid you were assigned? Why?"

"Don't say you haven't noticed the way she is around you because she's even more obvious about it than ..." Sshe paused, her lips twisting slightly with embarrassment.

"Than who?"

"She really likes you," said Gwen trying to get the conversation back on track.

Merlin gave a small grunt and turned back to contemplate Gaius. Gwen laughed delightedly at his embarrassment.

"I really do need to concentrate here … my lady," he replied, grinning at the sudden silence that accompanied that comment: Two could play at that game. He stayed where he was, raised both palms towards the old man and muttered the spell. There was rather more of him than there was of the spider though so he held it there for a while, concentrating hard to ensure that he was warming him up thoroughly and evenly.

Gaius suddenly sat bolt upright with a cry of surprise.

"What? Merlin? I was having this dream ... it was … What's happening?"

"Magic, what else," said Merlin with a grin. Gaius suddenly saw Gwen.

"Merlin!" he hissed.

"It's alright, she knows." He winced.

"She does? Was that wise?"

"Any luck with that fire, Gwen?"

"No, it's too cold. I don't suppose you can ..?"

"Of course." He went over and lit it quickly and easily with magic. He grinned broadly at both Gwen and Gaius, delighted that he could now openly use his magic in front of another close friend.

"Are you cold, Gaius?" asked Gwen kindly.

"No, not now. I dreamt that I was freezing though … quite literally."

"You were, the whole of Camelot is still frozen," said Merlin and he quickly told him what had happened.

~o~0~o~

Gaius kept trying to ask Merlin more questions but the young warlock knew that time was ticking away and there were still a great many things that needed doing.

"I need you to research this spell," he interrupted. "I need to find out if it required a source here in Camelot, like the sleeping spell, or if it's been cast from outside. Once we know how it was done, I stand some chance of undoing it."

"This shield is holding well enough, couldn't you just extend it out even further?" his mentor asked.

"I could and I might have to but, I'd rather keep my magic for other things at the moment. Look, I've been away from the battlements for too long – I must go and check that there's no army here yet."

"You're going out there?" Gaius asked, obviously concerned.

"With my shield, yes."

"Shall I come again?" asked Gwen.

"No, you stay here, it'll be easier for me to move quickly without having to worry about you and I'll start shielding others one at a time and bring them back to this room."

"This shield will hold without you?" she asked.

"Yes, just make sure you don't move that mask around too much."

Merlin paused at the doorway and quickly cast the spell to create his own personal shield – this time whilst conscious. He had barely closed the door behind him when he felt a powerful, magical push and almost slipped on the floor in surprise. At first he thought that it indicated another sorcerer using a strong spell, or that he'd sensed the source of the enchantment but, as he felt a second strong push, he suddenly recognised it.

Someone was trying to get through the magical barrier he'd put on the gatehouse.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__ Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm really pleased that so many of you now have this on alert and delighted that it is interesting you. My original inspiration for this story was an Advent Calendar challenge on another site. I thought I might be able to do twenty-five short chapters but quickly chickened out, not confident enough I'd be able to keep it up._

_Please R&R and speculate._

_**Edited 19/5/12**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin felt another strong push as someone tested the magical barrier he had created earlier to protect the castle from attack. He had no idea if this meant that someone was attempting to undo his spell or simply trying to walk through it but, as before, he knew he'd do better facing them from the town side of the wall, especially as he was currently closer to the dungeons than he was the battlements. He half ran, half slid down various corridors and used a warming spell in front of him as he dashed down the flight of stairs that lead to the dungeons and, from there, the tunnel out into the city itself.

There had been other options, he thought as he came to a halt halfway through the market place and slowed his stride, but he was so used to doing things undercover, it just felt more comfortable this way and, right now he didn't know what sort of threat he was about to face. The pushes had now stopped and he worried what that meant. However, as he got closer to the gatehouse, he saw that the portcullis was still down and two burly men dressed in casual fighting gear were apparently deep in conversation just outside it. Merlin stopped and took a deep breath and wondered what to do next. Whilst he was thinking he felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see John with a big grin on his face.

"It worked," the boy whispered.

"Good," said Merlin bending down slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Most hid when they came – we thought they might be sorcerers."

"They just look like soldiers to me."

"Maybe, but something very strange happened when they tried to touch the portcullis."

"Oh, what?"

"They couldn't!" John grinned broadly. "When they tried they quickly pulled back as if it were hot."

Merlin attempted to look confused but was secretly celebrating at how well his spell had worked.

"We'd better go back indoors," he told the lad and then walked as if he were going towards one of the cottages. Instead he moved behind the buildings and tried to get closer to hear what the two men were saying.

"I don't see what else we can do," said the taller of the two. "This was supposed to be an easy in, grab and out again, but that spell was only designed to protect us against the cold … nothing was said about a locked gate and magical protection on the palace itself."

Merlin nodded as he started to understand more about why this enchantment had been cast in the first place. The 'grab' was probably the king or Arthur - or both. He kept listening, hoping the pair might give away the identity of their leader.

"Fine, but you know we're going to get blamed anyway," said the shorter man with a pout. The first man nodded glumly as the two picked up their belongings and slowly started to walk back towards the market without further comment. Merlin followed quietly, his mind racing. Would it make any difference if he just let them report back? If he stopped them somehow, kept them here, no doubt the enemy would get suspicious and send someone else along anyway. Saying that, they wouldn't know why the scouts hadn't returned and would not suspect magic to be involved. He sighed, still toying with both ideas and their outcomes in his head even though, deep down, he knew what he had to do.

"Merlin." A hissed whisper got his attention from the back door of the cottage he was just passing.

"Robert?"

"Quickly, in here."

"He reluctantly entered, trying to hide his annoyance at not now being able to openly use magic to stop the scouts. He was surprised to find the tiny cottage packed.

"We're not sure if they have magic," said another man. "But we thought … there might be enough of us to stop them." Merlin suddenly smiled, pleased of the extra support.

"Let's try, quickly, before they get too far away," he agreed. "We can easily overcome two but I'd rather not wait for them to go and fetch their friends."

A group of ten accompanied Merlin, and they quickly followed the men along the back lane behind the cottages until they drew level with them. Then, with a loud battle cry, Robert charged and threw his whole, not insubstantial, weight against the nearest scout. The rest of the crowd followed his lead and Merlin stayed close by watching in case he needed to use some subtle magic to assist them.

A young woman ran over to join them then, her hands full of rope. As the two scouts were quickly overcome, Robert and a couple of others quickly started to tie them up and, during all the shouting and barging, Merlin managed to quietly chant a few words to ensure that the ropes had a little extra magical strength added to them. Satisfied they'd not be reporting back to their superiors any time soon, the young warlock left the crowd with their prisoners and started to make his way back towards the tunnel.

Once back inside the castle he moved quickly but cautiously towards the Knight's Wing. In this part of the palace the noble soldiers had well furnished bed chambers, housed altogether, close to the battlements and with easy access to the stables and training grounds. Merlin moved in and out of several chambers, not entirely familiar with the layout, and a made a note of where the other key knights of Arthur's newly formed Round Table were housed for later reference. Once he'd found Lancelot's chambers, he quickly created a shield around his friend's frozen body and then cautiously cast his warming spell through it. It was much harder to do this way around, but it was likely that he'd have to perform this trick a few more times today, so he really did need the practice. Lancelot gave a small groan and then suddenly, just like Gaius, sat bold upright in shock.

"Oh! What happened?" His eyes fell on Merlin, then flashed around his ice covered chambers before returning to his friend. He raised his eyebrows. "Magic?"

"Magic."

"You're immune?"

"Not exactly … I'll tell you on the way." Lancelot was already out of bed and heading towards his uniform. He held out his padded shirt, stiff with ice and pulled a face.

"On the way?" He asked, whilst holding the shirt up to Merlin with a questioning look. The young warlock nodded and quickly cast a warming spell on it so that Lancelot could put it on.

"To Gaius' chambers. Look, I'll help you dress – I do this for Arthur every day anyway but, I'll warm up each item as I hand it to you." He was going to complain about Lancelot wanting to wear his armour, but quickly realised that it was probably a sensible precaution and would help the young man to feel better anyway. As he dressed him, Merlin also subtly adjusted the shield he'd created for his friend so that the armour was included in it's warmth. That accomplished, the pair moved as quickly as they were able towards the physician's chambers.

"What about the others?" Lancelot asked, looked down the corridor at the other doors.

"Better if it's just you at first and I'd rather not hold more than two shields at a time if I can help it." Quickly and concisely, Merlin explained what had happened so far.

"You have done very well, Merlin," Lancelot said. "I'm not sure I would have had the nerve in such circumstances."

"You are far too modest and far too easily impressed," Merlin countered with a grin. They'd now arrived at Gaius' chambers. "Look, I've protected this room and will drop your shield as soon as you're inside. Lancelot, you will not be able to leave this room without me … do you understand?"

"Of course, but, Merlin, this is not the best room from which to mount a defence," the knight replied as they walked in the door. Gaius looked up with a relived smile whilst Gwen turned slightly pink, gave an embarrassed smile of acknowledgement to the pair, and quickly returned to her reading. Merlin noticed her subtly adjusted her shawl to cover the front of her low cut dress.

"You're right of course," Merlin replied to Lancelot's earlier question, "but it is the best place to find a solution. Gaius?"

"A few ideas, spells similar to this but … nothing obvious as yet."

"Can't you enchant another object in another room?" Gwen asked Merlin pointing at the mask. "One in a better position. Is it possible to have two or more working at the same time?"

"Yes, I think that is the next step. Which room though?" he asked.

"The council chambers?" Gaius asked.

"Sensible in some ways," said Lancelot, "but there is no clear view of the outside from there either."

"In fact there are few rooms that have a good vantage point," Merlin agreed.

"The areas outside of the building are just as cold as inside?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, the enchantment reaches all the way to the castle walls but not beyond."

"Does your protection spell need to have walls surrounding it?" the knight continued.

Merlin grinned, suddenly understanding. "No. No more than your personal shield did a moment ago. So, that area of green near the training grounds? It's got a great view of the back gate from one side and the fields approaching Camelot from the other."

"Yes, that would be ideal. Do we need a tent?" Lancelot asked.

"No, why would we? It'll be just like a room indoors when I've finished and then ..." He paused and pulled a face.

"What?"

"I was going to say then I can then wake up Arthur and the rest of the knights but … how will I explain why it's not cold in those places?"

"Easy. Just say the spell didn't work fully and there seem to be a couple of places not covered," said Gaius.

"But, it will feel warm within the shield and how will I explain how I wasn't frozen like everyone else?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Lancelot with his usual confidence.

"Perhaps, but it's likely I'm going to need to use my magic to defend us if we're attacked and, with that in mind, the fewer people that are awake the better."

"You will have to wake Arthur up though," said Lancelot. "You know this is true." Merlin shook his head and pulled another face, quite unable to see how he was going to solve all of this with a rapidly growing audience.

"Of course, there is another option," Gwen interrupted calmly, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"What?"

"You could just tell Arthur the truth!"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**Edited 19/5/12**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Perhaps you _should_ tell Arthur about your magic," said Lancelot. "I find it hard to see how you can solve this without the full help and co-operation of all members of the Round Table. The Prince is Regent now and having him know your secret would help greatly if you have any problems with Uther."

"Gaius?" Merlin was hoping that the old man would back him up.

"It might well be necessary at some point but, let's see if you can keep up the pretence for the time being. Say I've been keeping some type of charm in this room, and have given it to you for protection."

"Then Arthur will just order you to give it to him," said Gwen in an obviously frustrated tone.

"As Gaius said, I'll worry about it later. If I have to tell the others then I will, but no earlier than is absolutely necessary." Merlin was feeling more confident now. Here, in this situation, he was ultimately the one in charge. He was the only one who could move freely around the castle, the only one who could create the spells and the only one who had any realistic chance of undoing the enchantment. "So, Lancelot … let's get this conference area set up."

He quickly cast the shield spell on himself and Lancelot before the pair picked up a small table from a nearby room and made their way up to the grassy area where he and Arthur had watched Gwaine leave that first time he'd visited Camelot. Merlin got Lancelot to settle the table down as close to the centre of the area as possible.

"What about the object?" Lancelot asked.

"I'll just use the table itself … less likely to cause any awkward questions," Merlin replied with a shrug. He cast the spell, spread it out to the low walls and towers that surround the area and then quickly dropped his own shield to check it had worked. This time he kept Lancelot's in place and quickly recast his own.

"Now?" the knight asked.

"Now we need to bring the other key knights here whilst they're still frozen and then I can warm them up without having to create a personal shield for them. That will be much easier and safer for them and for me."

"Yes, I see but, I'm not sure if … we could carry them here." Lancelot was being polite again. Merlin certainly wouldn't be much help carrying those muscular young men.

"Alright … so let's wake up Gwaine. If anyone has to find out about me … I'd rather it was him. You two could then easily carry the others here … even Percival?"

"Of course, and you can carry their armour."

"Well, I'm used to that," Merlin replied with a grin.

"Will you be able to protect three of us at a time?"

"It's getting easier every time I do it so, I'm sure I can, especially if we all stay close together."

So they went to Gwaine's room and Merlin repeated the spells he'd used on Lancelot to defrost and wake his friend up. Despite saying that he was the least concerned about this particular knight finding out, he had no intention of admitting to his magic if there was a way to avoid it.

"What! Merlin. Lancelot. What's happening?" Gwaine asked.

"There's not much time to explain," said Merlin. "Someone's cast a spell on Camelot and everything and everyone is freezing. Luckily it didn't work properly and we're starting to get everyone from the Round Table together to solve the problem."

"Yes, but …"

"Quickly, Gwaine, there isn't much time. Get dressed and we'll go and get Elyan." Merlin hoped that in their urgency and haste, no-one would have much time to think properly. That had certainly been the case with him initially. Once he was ready, they moved down the corridor as quickly as possible, his newest companion's eyes constantly darting in confusion to the ice strewn walls of the palace.

Gwaine cried out in surprise when he saw Elyan lying, covered in ice, on his bed but, this time, Merlin directed the two Knights to pick up their frozen comrade and take him to their protected central area where it would be much easier to cast one single spell in secret.

"Yes, but why is he frozen when I …?" Gwaine frowned trying to work out the logic of it.

"As Merlin said, the spell didn't work properly. Not everyone's affected in the same way," Lancelot said, looking nervously at Merlin.

"Yes but ?"

"Later, Gwaine, we really need to hurry," said Merlin. "A couple of scouts have already been snooping around, there's bound to be more soldiers or sorcerers on the way soon." They started towards the conference area carrying their various loads, but had barely made it out of the door before Gwaine slipped on the icy floor, dropping Elyan's legs, shortly followed by Merlin with a loud clatter of chain mail. Without their arms free for balance and support, it was almost impossible to stay upright.

Lancelot gave the skinny man a significant look. "It's not going to work this way, Merlin."

"You're right," he said rubbing his sore elbow, "and we can't take the chance that I might really injure myself and loose concentration completely. Put Elyan back on his bed, Gwaine. There's an easier way to do this."

"So ... does that mean you're going to tell me what's _really_ going on here?" Gwaine asked grinning broadly as he helped lower Elyan back down.

"Yes," Merlin said with a huge sigh. "You and everyone here in the palace was frozen like this. Everyone but me."

"You?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "I have magic."

Gwaine stared at him for a long while before a small smile appeared on his face. He appeared to be thinking back on various incidents from their times together when suddenly, unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. "Well of course you do," he said punching him on the shoulder. "Now that makes perfect sense." Merlin rubbed his arm and stared at his friend, surprised at how easily he had accepted the admission.

"You see. Maybe telling Arthur is the correct course of action," said Lancelot with a smile.

"You think Arthur will take the news _that_ well?" grumbled Merlin pointing at the still grinning Gwaine, who then started to laugh even louder.

"You are probably correct," Lancelot admitted with an amused smile of his own.

"So ..?" Gwaine asked eventually, pointing at Elyan.

"Oh yes." Merlin created the shield and then started the warming spell. It noticed that it was becoming very much easier every time he did it.

"Most impressive," said Gwaine calmly.

So now, Merlin tried the same trick on Elyan; rushing him to get changed, not giving him a chance to ask any awkward questions and then taking him to the conference area with a shield, that he didn't know he was wearing, wrapped around him. Four shields were quite a struggle for Merlin to hold and he had to keep persuading the group that they should stay close together to make it easier. Once they were back in the conference area, he dropped all of their personal shields in relief before dashing off on his own to find and defrost Percival and Leon.

He supposed he should have done it this way before. With only him and the one knight to worry about he didn't have to perform the magic in front of anyone that was actually conscious, and he only had to worry about holding one extra shield along with his own. Still, Lancelot had a point, it was amazing he'd managed to do as well as he had and, considering the stressful circumstances, probably not surprising that he'd not been thinking as clearly as he could.

Once all five knights were safely installed in the conference area and happily discussing the military implications of their current situation, Merlin hurried back through the icy Palace to check up on Gaius and Gwen.

~o~0~o~

"There you are, Merlin," said Gaius in his usual impatient tone. "Gwen thinks she might have something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's this diamond … look?" She held up the book. "Well, it's a piece of a much larger, ancient gem – The Ice Diamond it was called - but, even this small remnant is supposed to hold great power."

"You think _that's_ holding the enchantment? We'll never be able to find something so small."

"True but ... I think I've already seen it," Gwen replied.

"Where?" She just looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Gwen?"

"In Morgana's chambers," she replied eventually.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Now, why does that not surprise me."

"Can you take me to look?"

"Yes but … I was just about to go and wake Arthur up." He laughed as he saw her face light up at the comment. "Oh, go on then," he continued. "At least I can rely on you to distract him if he starts getting overly curious."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You know, just bend down and pick something up? Wearing that dress I guarantee that he won't be paying any attention to what I'm doing."

"Merlin!" Both Gaius and Gwen scolded him at once and his grin turned even broader. They opened the door to leave when suddenly Gwen yelped and pulled back inside.

"Merlin … shield!" she cried shivering.

"Oh, sorry …"

"_Please_ don't loose concentration now."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted about facing Arthur."

"Well, I understand that, of course."

"Gwen, why have you decided not to move into the castle? Is it because you've been offered Morgana's chambers?" he asked as they made their way carefully along the frozen corridors.

"Partially. Although, if I really insisted, I'm sure I would be assigned other rooms."

"So?"

"Well, both because I still feel awkward about being the Lady Guinevere but mostly because … well, it's not fair on Arthur."

"Why do you say that? He's sulking quite a bit about it you know?" Gwen gave a slight smile.

"Exactly. Those rooms are not that far from his and _very_ secluded."

"Ah ..." said Merlin, finally catching on.

"I mean … it's not that I don't trust him to be honourable, of course he would be, but …" She bit her lip. "Well, to be honest it's me that I don't trust. I mean … he'd be just down the corridor and I think I might be tempted to do a little sleep walking one night and …"

"Gwen!" Merlin was shocked at what she was implying and she gave him a sheepish grin.

"In some ways this new situation is worse than the old one. When we believed there was no chance at all it was easier to resist each other but now … every time he gets close to me, I just want to …"

"Fine, I get it. That's more than enough information, thank you." Merlin knew he'd started to turn pink.

"Sorry, I'm making you embarrassed _and_ jealous."

"Jealous?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't referring to _those_ rumours about you and Arthur … _obviously_," she said, grinning slightly.

"W-what rumours?" he asked nervously.

"I just meant that it's a shame that you haven't got someone, that's all."

"Oh. Good ... I think."

"Why not, when you've girls like Sara throwing themselves at you?"

Merlin paused for a long time before answering. "I don't know. This secret is part of it, I suppose and … well there was someone. Someone I loved. She died."

"Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry. I had no idea." He shrugged, pleased that he had a good excuse for keeping his eyes on the floor.

"That hurts … it still does. Then there was Morgana?"

"Morgana?" She smiled at him, surprised.

"It's a magic thing, I think. I seem to be drawn to them, despite myself." He sighed. "Yes, I liked Morgana and … there's still this connection, even now."

"So, you're only attracted to those with magic?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'only' but … they do seem to grab my attention, yes."

"Which explains why you didn't notice me when I threw myself at you that first year."

"When you …? What?"

Gwen coloured and grinned shyly at him. "It hardly matters now."

"But ..." He paused for a moment before nodded slightly. "Yes, I think I did wonder at the time but … I honestly didn't believe that someone as pretty as you would be interested in me that way."

"Aw, Merlin … that's _so_ sweet. Totally wrong of course, but very sweet." He felt his cheeks burn at the compliment. "So, I don't suppose there is anyone else left with magic for you here now?" she continued.

"I think there's one other here around my age. Not much power … probably won't come to Uther's attention."

"Oh?"

"I don't feel right saying. Not really my place to give them away."

"Of course not, it was rude of me to ask. Anyway, it's not all bad news for your love life as Sara's not your only admirer."

"S-she isn't?"

"No," she said with a gentle laugh. "Half the court and most of the maids like you."

"I think you're teasing me, Gwen."

"I'm really not. Not every woman goes for those, 'Rough, tough, save the world' types, you know?" Merlin stopped and turned to look at her with a slight smile and she laughed, suddenly fully understanding the joke. "But then you are a, 'Save the world' type, aren't you?"

"If not exactly rough or tough. Right … are you ready?" They'd been standing outside Arthur's door for a couple of minutes now.

"Ready."

"Good." Merlin bit his lip and turned nervously towards her. "You will protect me from him if gets cross, won't you Gwen?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** Thank you again for all your lovely reviews. You've being surprisingly kind to me so far but I've some major cliffies coming up so you'll be hating me very soon, I'm sure!_

_So, here's where things really start to hot up (oops!) No prizes for guessing who wakes up in the next chapter and it is well overdue, don't you think? _

_Hey, no-one has mentioned the rabbit mask ... did you recognise it? I wonder why Gaius has it?_

_Okay, enough waffle from me; please R&R and speculate ... lots to talk about now._

_**Edited 19/5/12**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N** Guess who's waking up now? Health Warning: Major Cliffie coming up - don't hate me too much!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Arthur!" Even knowing what to expect, seeing Arthur lying curled up under his sheets and covered in sparkling ice obviously shocked Gwen. Merlin didn't blame her, he'd felt much the same earlier, but at least now he felt more confident about waking the prince up. He just didn't feel that confident about what would happen _when_ he woke up.

"Don't touch him yet, Gwen, let me protect him with a shield first," Merlin warned as she too, instinctively moved a hand towards his hair to stroke it. She nodded and quickly stepped back to allow Merlin to work his magic.

The spell came easily to him now. He knew just how much power to use, just how to spread the warmth evenly throughout the body. He now knew how everyone tended to react and Arthur was no different.

"Aahh!" He sat up and looked around wildly. "Guinevere?" He instinctively grabbed the bed sheets and tried to lift them up towards his chin, even though he was actually wearing a night shirt - it was winter after all. He looked down confused at the stiff bedclothes, frozen solid, that couldn't be pulled up and then glanced around his ice covered bedchamber. "Ah, what?"

"There's not much time, Arthur," Merlin started to explain. "Someone has cast a freezing spell on Camelot, but luckily it didn't work very well and some of us and some places weren't affected so … I need you to come and join the other knights. Here ..." He indicated his usual clothes and armour on the table, which he'd already defrosted. "You need to get dressed."

"Merlin, you're giving me orders again. That's becoming a very annoying recent habit of yours."

"Yes, Sire. Well?"

"Ah, shouldn't Guinevere wait outside?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Since when have you been so modest about your body? Anyway, she might as well get used to seeing you undressed and I'm sure you won't find her complaining about it."

"Merlin!" They both shouted at him and Arthur slapped him around the head. Merlin glared at the prince as he rubbed his sore skull.

"Trust me, Arthur you _really_ don't want to knock me out right now," he threatened.

"Oh? Why not?" The prince turned a feral smile on his servant and Gwen gave Merlin an amused shrug and turned her back, although she knew she shouldn't move too far away. "Not that it isn't lovely to see you here, Guinevere, but why _are_ you here?" Arthur asked as Merlin helped him dress and subtly adjust his shield as he did so.

"Everyone's on a bit of a tight schedule and we have another errand to run after this," she explained.

"On who's authority?"

"Gaius' of course," Merlin answered calmly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes … No. Look, Merlin, you need to tell me more than this. Why …?"

"Lancelot will fill you in when we get to the conference area."

"Where?"

"One of the places that got missed by the spell." Behind Arthur, Gwen shook her head sadly at the easy way he lied to the prince.

They walked down the corridor gingerly, working hard not to slip on the ice. Gwen seemed to enjoy the excuse to stay close to Arthur and Merlin knew that their gentle bushing of hands was quite deliberate. He really wished they wouldn't, as it seemed to have a strange affect on their shields and tended to make him jump. As a result he found himself stumbling even more than normal, and then had to put up with the expected teasing from Arthur about his clumsiness. He found it far more annoying than usual. Not only was he saving the day … again, but this time four other people knew that it was all down to him and were praising him for it. He sighed. He supposed he couldn't have it both ways; if he was too much of a coward to tell Arthur the truth, then he couldn't blame the prince for continuing to treat him the way he always had.

They reached the conference space and were immediately accosted by the other knights, with Elyan quickly reassuring himself that his sister was well before Arthur impatiently called them all to attention."Will someone tell me what's going on and … why it's only us here and why …?" he began.

"I'll leave all of that to Lancelot then, shall I?" said Merlin giving his friends a wink and a cheeky grin. "Sire?" he said with a bow. Gwaine gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder as he passed by; one that very nearly floored him. He turned his best glare on his friend and thought seriously about using his magic. Gwaine could obviously tell what was on his mind because he gave Merlin a big grin and then made a very obvious show of moving closer to Arthur. Merlin gave him one last glare before leaving with Gwen.

"Have you had much of a chance to talk to Lancelot?" he asked her as they left the area and he checked her shield was still holding against the continuing cold.

"No. Why would I?"

"Gwen, you never believed I was an idiot, even when you didn't know about my magic."

"S-sorry, Merlin but, it's awkward. I feel so guilty about Lancelot. Feel like I was leading him on that time when I was certain I could never be with Arthur and now that it looks like I can ..." She shrugged. "Whatever would of happened then, or might happen now, at least one of them would be hurt and I never wanted that. Lancelot would probably prefer to leave Camelot but now he feels honour bound to help Arthur and you know how how knights are about honour?" Merlin gave a snort as a reply.

"Just when things start to look good, something comes along to remind us that we're not in charge of our destiny after all," he said eventually. Gwen looked at him a little surprised at the comment before nodding her agreement.

"This is what you were saying earlier about having to protect Arthur?" she asked.

"Two sides of the same coin," is the favourite saying of the moment," Merlin replied sarcastically. "The whole point of my magic is apparently about protecting Arthur and ensuring he lives long enough to become king."

"But that's good, isn't it. I mean it's very …"

"Honourable?" He suggested with a straight face, and Gwen giggled in response. They'd reached Morgana's old chambers and climbed the small flight of stairs the lead to the main entrance.

"I will move in here eventually," Gwen said, continuing their earlier conversation. She started to move to the other side of the room. "Soon, probably. Once I've got used to … oh!"

"What?"

"... having a maid. Merlin, we can't just leave her here." There on the floor, huddled in a little icy ball was Sara, her pale brown hair completely covering her face. "Let's get her onto the bed." Gwen grinned at him. "Even _you _can manage that."

"Well of course I can, although I could always use magic to help," Merlin replied with a grin, although he lifted her up fairly easily without; she was a little shorter than him and almost as skinny after all.

"I once lifted Arthur onto a horse whilst he was unconscious and wearing his full armour," he continued proudly. Gwen gave him a sceptical look. "Well yes, that time I did use a bit of magic," he admitted. The warlock quickly tried to move the maid's hair out of her face, without touching it, or her for too long. He noticed Gwen's amused scrutiny and worked hard not to spend too much time looking at the girl or to show any emotions on his face.

Yes, he had noticed her. Yes he did think she was pretty and he was very flattered, if sightly embarrassed and totally bemused at how much she appeared to like him. Then again, Sara was the one with a little magic that he'd mentioned earlier and, as he'd said to Gwen, he did seem to get drawn to them. Morgana, Nimueh and Freya had all made instant and very strong impressions on him and even the older ladies and the men with magic that he'd met had all quickly grabbed his attention too, even if he hadn't understood his fascination with them at the time. Recently, he had started to realised what it was he was sensing when he was around them; he would feel a type of push when he got close, in much the same way as he did when he was confronted with a strong magical object. It also appeared to explain why the older and wiser sorcerers seemed to instantly recognise _his_ magic … or him. It was fortunate then, that most of those he'd had to battle whilst in Camelot did not appear to have this ability. The majority of them continued to see him as Arthur's idiot servant and, for the time being, that was something he was keen to encourage.

"So, where did you last see this diamond?" He asked Gwen who was already hunting in the drawers of the various cabinets.

"No, it's gone," she replied, shaking her head. "It was in this lovely little mother-of-pearl pill box which I just couldn't resist opening." She handed Merlin the small decorative container … which was empty.

"How was the diamond to be used Gwen? Can you remember?"

"Well there was all this stuff about an incantation?" Merlin nodded at her encouragingly. "It's a difficult one by all accounts - something to do with a sorcerer's thoughts and intentions as well as his words - then it would just do it's work … slowly turning everything around it to ice. It would be the centre of the spell, just like that creepy mask is the focus of your shielding spell."

"So, it would need to be … in the centre of the palace ... Isn't that about …?"

"Here? Yes, we're pretty close and it makes sense if it does have something to do with Morgana."

"And, if it's not in the box …"

"… then it could be anywhere nearby." She sighed and then suddenly brightened. "Perhaps Sara has seen it?"

"It's a bit of a long shot."

"Asking her could save us valuable time."

"Yes, and I really shouldn't be too long away from that conference area. Fine."

"I thought I might have to spend longer persuading you, actually," Gwen said attempting an innocent look that Merlin didn't believe for a moment.

"Behave!"

Sara's reaction was slightly different to all the men he'd defrosted. She gradually uncurled from her little huddle and then opened her pale grey eyes very slowly. She turned her head to find Merlin sitting on the bed beside her, leaning over her and staring at her intently and her lips parted in surprise.

"I'm d-dreaming. I must be," she breathed. Gwen giggled and Sara turned to find the sound. "My lady," Merlin saw Gwen pull a face and gave his friend an amused smile.

"How are you feeling, Sara?" he asked gently.

"Very cold. I had the strangest dream but … this isn't one, is it? I'm awake now?" The way she was looking at him was making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. Listen, Camelot has been enchanted. Turned to ice. A group of us are trying to work out how to fix it. Have you seen this before?" He showed her the pill box and she nodded.

"Yes, in lady Guinevere's cabinet."

"It's not mine, Sara, not yet."

"It should be." Her tone was vaguely accusing.

"Was there anything inside the box? A diamond?" Merlin continued.

"No, sir, nothing like that."

"Sir?" Merlin sat bolt upright, shocked at the comment and Gwen giggled. Alright, Sara was a few years younger than him but still ...

"Y-you are Arthur's personal servant," she started to explain, "and … well ... more than that, of course."

"Will you _stop_ that?" Merlin shouted at Gwen who had burst out laughing at her last comment. "She didn't mean it like that ..." He caught the wicked sparkle in the maid's eyes and started to wonder. "Ah, did you?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no. Sorry but ..." she too started to giggle. "Well, I've heard _those_ rumours too of course but ... I just meant that you're part of his Round Table now … an advisor of sorts?"

"I am still his servant and I'm just Merlin." He'd heard the rumours about him and Arthur too. He fervently hoped that the prince had not.

"And I'm still Gwen, unless in public, Sara, I know I've told you this before."

"Yes, my … Gwen. Merlin." She looked at him shyly and turned pink. Merlin swallowed hard.

"Sara … the diamond? Please think, it's very, very important," Gwen continued.

"No, I'm sorry. I definitely haven't seen anything like that."

"Anything at all? Any people in here that shouldn't have been? Anything that seemed at all strange?" Merlin pushed. Sara bit her lip and shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Something might come back to you," Gwen said gently. "Look, Merlin, the poor girl's confused enough as it is and I think perhaps the two of us should go and get everyone something to eat but …" She paused and bit her lip. "Well, I suppose you've got to come with us too, haven't you?"

"Yes." He stood up and sighed. "So quickly: to the kitchens, to Gaius' then I'll leave you girls there and hurry back to the knights." He sighed again, his mind racing furiously. Why was there never enough time? Should he really be accompanying the girls to the kitchen for food when the enemy could now be approaching the gate house? If Arthur saw Camelot being attacked what would he do? Would he attempt to leave the area? How would Gwaine or Lancelot contact him to let him know what was happening?

Perhaps he could enchant a small object for someone to carry about with them, Merlin thought as he walked and slid along with the girls. It was essential that they got food but then, when they'd cooked some, he'd have to be the one to take it all the way up to the knights, probably one bowl at a time. He would have to escort everyone and everything where they needed to go and, somehow, find enough physical strength and magical power to take part in any battle that happened; preferably without Arthur noticing he was using magic. He groaned at the thought.

~o~0~o~

Then again, did they really need to split their resources like this? The knights needed to be where they were but … books could be moved, or that table shield extended slightly to cover a nearby room. Having all of the Round Table in one place would certainly make a lot more sense and save him having to run back and forth so often.

At last he and the girls arrived back in Gaius' chambers, with their arms full of supplies, to find the old man looking rather stressed and impatient. "Well?" he asked.

"No, we didn't find it," Merlin replied. "Look, I've been gone from the knights far too long – I need to check in with them." He pulled a face. "And get a serious telling off from Arthur I suspect."

"You know my answer to that," said Gwen calmly and gave him an amused smile as he glared at her. Sara also smiled at him, still looking exceptionally pale, but she had now turned her attention to the fire and the ingredients they'd brought up. Hopefully keeping busy would help her to relax and, perhaps then, she might recall something important about the Ice Diamond.

Merlin scurried back to the conference area, noting that the parts of the corridor that had been melted by his previous trips along here, had quickly iced up again. Assuming it was that mysterious diamond causing this, it was still doing it's job. Still constantly pushing out it's cold magic against all of his warming spells.

How much time had passed since he'd helped tie up those scouts? Surely by now, their bosses would be suspicious of their absence and send more, or perhaps come in person. Were they ready? Would his magic and six knights be enough against … how many? How many soldiers? How many sorcerers?

"Anything?" He called out as he entered the shielded area.

"All quiet. What are they waiting for?" Elyan asked, echoing his own fears.

"Waiting for their scouts to return, I expect," said Gwaine carelessly.

"Scouts? What scouts?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, it's just two men came along earlier either to check if the spell was working, or perhaps to kidnap you or the king," said Merlin. "But the townspeople had managed to lower the portcullis and they all appeared to throw themselves at the men and tie them up. Very brave of them, actually."

"You were the first one awake?"

"Me and Gaius – at least, the spell didn't quite reach our little edge of the castle and when we realised what was going on ... well Gaius started to research things."

"He's still there?" the prince asked.

"Yes."

"And how are you able to move around out there and we're not?"

"Gaius has given me this charm … and no, Arthur, you can't have it. Your place is here. My job is … general dogsbody as usual, and I need to get back there now."

"Merlin," Gwaine whispered as he walked briskly towards the exit. "How do we let you know if something starts happening?"

"I'll feel it if someone tries to come through the gate but … I was thinking about that charm excuse. Wait a moment ..." He moved outside of the shielded area so that Arthur wouldn't see what he was doing, and rummaged through his pockets to find that he still had the pill box. Grinning at his good fortune, he cast a spell on it and pushed out the shield to about Gwaine's size. He then moved back and handed it to his friend.

"Ah, how very sweet, Merlin," said Gwaine, accepting it with a cheeky grin. "Does that mean we're betrothed or something? Won't Arthur get jealous?"

"Don't _you_ start," he replied in a sulky voice. "Just put it in your pocket and I'll adjust the shield to fit you."

"Oh, I see."

"Right, now step out here briefly and see what happens."

"I'm fine, not cold at all."

"Don't leave here unless it's a total emergency, Gwaine. You know Arthur will question it if you do and you'll know he'll insist on taking the box if he knows you have it."

"I'll just knock him out if he tries, shall I? He's more than used to that by now."

Merlin grinned and quickly headed back to Gaius' room, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed about the situation.

~o~0~o~

"Right ..." he said, with a weary sigh as he entered the room. "I've now used that charm excuse for real – well in two different ways. Now Gwaine will be able to roam the castle too. So, what's next?"

"Food," said Sara firmly.

"Later, we're on a tight schedule here."

"No, now," said the maid firmly. "I know I don't fully understand what's been happening here, but I do know that you've been in the thick of it. Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"No, but then that's not especially unusual."

"That, Merlin, is more than obvious," she said looking him up and down critically and sounding worryingly like his mother. "Well, I'll not be having you wasting away to nothing when there's perfectly good stew here. Now … eat." Merlin found himself sitting down at the table before he'd even realised it. Sara put a bowl of soup in front of him and literally forced a spoon into his hand. Merlin gave Gaius and Gwen a startled look to find the two grinning broadly.

"Now, why does that never work when I try it?" Gaius asked.

"I think perhaps you know the answer to that?" replied Gwen, amused.

"Hmm," the old man replied with a smile.

Seriously outnumbered, Merlin took a careful spoonful. He stared at it, and then Sara, before turning back to Gaius. "Have you tasted this?" he asked his mentor. "That'll give you another answer. Sara, this is quite honestly delicious."

She grinned at him broadly, her cheeks going slightly pink. She then quickly put a bowl in front of Gaius, another in front Gwen and took hers back to the fire to eat.

"I was about to tell you off for you rudeness, Merlin," said Gaius taking a second mouthful of the stew. "But, as it happens you are quite correct. Lovely, Sara, thank you."

"Gwen, never mind your various sensibilities about your title or about Arthur, you need to make sure this girl has no desire to move out of Camelot … ever," Merlin commented in-between greedy mouthfuls.

"It's not her role as my maid that's keeping her here," she whispered quietly to him with another cheeky smile. Merlin tried to ignore her and concentrate on his stew.

Their quiet enjoyment of their meal was interrupted by a sudden clatter from behind them. They all turned around to find that the young maid had dropped her bowl on the stone floor and was now shivering uncontrollably.

"Sara?" Merlin dropped his spoon and ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"S-so cold ..." Her teeth were chattering and her face was very pale. Merlin knelt down in front of her and held both her hands in his to find them icy cold. He looked at Gwen and Gaius who both seemed perfectly warm.

"I don't understand. My shield's still working?" he asked and the pair nodded their agreement. "So, why is she so cold?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**Published Jan '10**_

_**Edited May '12**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It's happening again," Sara said. "Just like before when everything started to get cold."

"I never asked any of you before," said Merlin. "Can you remember when this first happened?"

"Everything was fine when I went to sleep," Gaius answered.

"No … I felt it before, although I was up late, just checking lady … Gwen's chambers and ..." Her shivers got worse and Merlin could see her skin becoming even paler, her lips starting to turn blue. He looked around at his friends helplessly and hoped Gaius wouldn't tell him off. He had to warm her up but couldn't think of any way of doing it with without her knowing.

"Sara, look at me. Do you trust me?" He was still kneeling in front of her, his hands still holding hers.

"Y-yes. Of course." She looked at him with pale grey eyes and managed to give him a weak smile. Merlin chanted the words of the warming spell and saw her jump slightly as his eyes flashed gold. Instead of fear, he saw a smile of understanding, similar to the one on Gwaine's face earlier. Her look of adoration increased and Merlin was sure he was going pink.

"Better?" He asked, trying to stay calm and focus on the job at hand. She sighed in relief as the spell started to take hold and nodded at him, but her hands still felt cold to his touch and he worried that the very fact that she had magic might somehow be reducing the effectiveness of his own spells. He decided to cast it again, just to be certain. He pushed his spell deep into her, concentrating hard; willing for this to work and make her feel warmer. This time her relief seemed a little more genuine.

"Much better now, thank you, Merlin." She tipped her head slightly, studying him. "I always knew there was something special about you," she continued. He gave her a weak smile and leant slightly forward so the others wouldn't hear them.

"You too?"

"Yes, but nothing like that. Your magic is … wonderful." He felt his cheeks burning again.

"Your family?" he asked quietly

"My mother was a Duid," she whispered. "My father wanted her to move to Camelot with him so … she did not practice after that but … still she was killed for the knowledge she possessed and then ..." She shook her head, tears threatening. "I was lucky enough to find work here. She never taught me – never wanted to take that chance and so … I doubt anyone would know." She smiled lovingly at him. "Unless they were extra special of course." This time he was able to look at her and enjoy seeing the adoration in her eyes. It made a nice change.

"Sara, will you keep my secret?" he asked.

"Of course I will." She seemed offended by the question. "I would never do or say anything that would cause you harm, Merlin, you must know that?"

"Thank you."

"No, Merlin, thank _you_," and she moved even closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He jumped, surprised more by how cold the kiss felt than the gesture itself. A worrying feeling was beginning to nag at the back of his mind but he was not prepared to face it yet. Absent-mindedly he allowed himself to kiss her back.

He was just about to gently pull away when she abruptly moved off her stool, knelt in front of him, threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him soundly. Despite the audience and the numerous other important things he should be doing, Merlin found himself wrapping his own arms around her slim waist, pulling her a little closer and happily kissing her back.

When he'd kissed Freya, she had felt warm in his arms and her lips hot against his, even though they had been in a cold corridor under the castle. Her warmth and the delightful burning he'd felt inside him, had easily made him forget the outside temperature. Here, with Sara, he could feel that warmth deep within him – the desire - but her lips were like ice and, even through his shirt and jacket, he could feel the coldness of her arms. She ran a hand across his neck and through his hair and he nearly yelped, as it felt like she'd rubbed a handful of snow on the back of his head. The different types of hot and cold he was now feeling was very strange. As more of an experiment than any feeling of passion, Merlin kissed her deeper to test her body's inside temperature with his tongue. Misunderstanding the move, she returned the compliment and started to move even closer, but now Merlin had no doubt about what was happening and gently pulled away.

"Is this really the time, Merlin?" Gaius asked, sarcasm colouring his words. He ignored his mentor and focused instead on Sara.

"Are you wearing any jewellery? A necklace, bracelet? Something you might have found or has recently been given to you as a gift?" he asked, but she shook her head confused even as he heard Gwen gasp behind him as she understood what he was implying.

"Are you sure?" his friend continued, now moving closer to the pair. "The diamond we've been looking for. Perhaps it's been sewn into you clothes? Is it on your hair pin perhaps?" Sara quickly removed the plain pin to show Gwen and was now pressing her hands against her dress, looking for any tell-tale bumps.

"No, that's not right," said Merlin, his brain racing. "I would be able to sense something like that if she were wearing it." He thought back to their passionate kiss and the different temperatures he'd felt. "Sara, I'm going to try another spell," he said then. "I'm going to push even more heat into you, try to force the cold out but, I should warn you, that it might be uncomfortable and there may be something that tries to fight back."

"W-what's happening to me, Merlin?" He thought he saw tears forming in her eyes but then his were misting too. He had to believe there was another way this time.

"_There is no other way." _

Morgana's face swum before him and the way she had snarled those words whilst facing him with a sword in the undercroft that time. He worked hard not to growl in frustration at the memory. No, there was always another way … he'd proved that time and time again, even if she had given up far too easily. He pulled Sara into another close embrace, this time resting his chin on her shoulder so that he could chant the spell and push every bit of warmth and heat and magic that he had into her, whilst the cold started to seep into him, making him shiver.

She gasped and clung onto him harder. One part of Merlin was delightfully distracted at having such a pretty girl pressed up so intimately against him and thoughts of Freya surfaced, as well as Gwen and the rather pleasant kiss he'd received once from her. Then again, her smile … and the way she bit her lip when she was embarrassed; and Lancelot and his total, unwavering faith and Gwaine and the way he laughed at Merlin's jokes and always, always clouted him on the shoulder and Arthur and … No, now was not the time to get distracted. He continued to constantly cast the warming spell, pushing his magic against the cold hard magic he could sense inside her. It wouldn't budge - he couldn't move it, counter it or break it - not where it was and not now that it was, apparently, working very hard to fight back. It was trying to push itself into Merlin, trying to defeat him. He desperately cast the spell again, moving back slightly as he did so to look at her beautiful, tearful eyes.

"Did you eat anything, Sara? Anything unusual? Something a stranger gave you … something that seemed a little odd?"

"Eaten!" Gaius exclaimed. "She swallowed it?"

"No I ..." her expression changed. "Y-yes. There was this little cake on the table … I thought it was from … it said, 'T-to a special servant who is … so m-much more', and I thought …"

"Where did you find it? Who was it from?" he pressed.

"In Gwen's chambers … in a box. N-no name. I thought … perhaps … a secret admirer …?" She looked up at him with a shy smile and he grinned back despite the fear and cold that was starting to drill into him. "I-it's all my fault?" she stammered.

"No! Of course not. Anyway, it wasn't meant for you, it …"

"... it was meant for me," Gwen suddenly realised, her hand going quickly to her mouth. "Morgana must of left it for me assuming that I'd believe it was a gift from Arthur."

"And Sara, who's never known you as anything other than Lady Guinevere assumed it was for her. The perfect revenge for all three of us," growled Merlin. "Gwen's the cause and, if I were to discover the enchantment _she_ would assume that I'd be forced to do the same to Gwen as I did to her."

"Merlin?" Gwen asked confused and he shook his head, suddenly remembering that his friend still didn't know the whole history between him and Morgana - did not know what he had been forced to do the last time a spell like this had threatened Camelot.

"T-thank you, Merlin," said Sara. "Thank you for t-trying … b-but it looks like even you can't fix this." Her eyelashes were sparkling with ice as well as tears and she was beginning to freeze again and now, Merlin, Gwen and Gaius were all starting to shiver violently too. The source of the enchantment was now inside the room; inside the very shield that Merlin had created to protect them, the whole room was rapidly becoming very much colder and nothing the young warlock had tried had been able to stop the Ice Diamond from continuing it's evil enchantment.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** Sorry this one is short but I just had to end at that nice little cliff hanger because I'm mean like that! ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N** A fun little Merlin rant here ... although not a patch on his one in 2.02. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"The source is now here, inside this room, inside your shield," said Gaius echoing Merlin's thoughts. "We're all going to freeze again."

"No! I _will_ fix this without hurting her!" As Merlin cast the spell one last time, Sara moved back towards him and, despite the fact she thought she was dying, she strangely decided to kiss him.

He thought it an odd way for her to want to spent her last moments. Her lips were now so cold that it was almost painful, but he used it as an opportunity to try to warm her up inside and out; allowing himself to kiss her as passionately as he could, whilst pushing every last bit of warming magic he had into her. He could sense the Ice Diamond now; it seemed to have a presence – a personality - and it was fighting him. It's cold, hard magic pushing and fighting against his warm, loving magic. They battled - Merlin feeling himself getting colder and sleepier as he pushed his warmth with every bit of strength he had against the stone.

Something gave, and Sara sagged in his arms. He released his grip, alarmed, and her weight started to drop towards the floor.

"No!" He shouted again as Gwen and Gaius came rushing over.

"I don't think she'd fully frozen yet," said Gaius inspecting her. "She's just passed out." Merlin sighed in relief.

"Wow, that must have been _some_ kiss," said Gwen amused. Merlin chose to ignore her. "Sorry ..." she continued meekly, realising that this wasn't the best time for jokes.

"That's alright," he gave her a weak grin. "There was actually a reason for getting that close, that's how I knew she was colder on the inside than on the outside. It was the only way I could fully sense the diamond and it's magic." He lifted her up and carried her towards the table, which Gaius quickly cleared so she could be put on it.

"Is there a way to destroy it whilst it's inside her?" the old man asked.

"No, I've already tried that. It's far too powerful." He frowned as he tried to remember the sensation; analyse it. "It's ancient, powerful and ..." He struggled to find a word to describe what he had experienced. "Vicious."

"So …?" asked Gwen

"So, where would it be exactly …?" he muttered to himself, staring at Sara's prone body.

"Basic anatomy, Merlin," Gaius replied in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, yes … I know." He ran a hand slowly over her abdomen focusing all his magical senses on the area. He knew what the stone felt like now; cold and hard … just like Morgana's heart. Merlin let his anger fuel his power as he searched for it.

"Aah!" He felt another type of magical surge and swayed suddenly.

"What?" asked Gwen and Gaius together.

"No! Not now! Why do you have to arrive _now_?"

"Merlin?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin!" The door flew open with a bang. "Sorry, but you did say in an emergency and they're …"

"... they're at the gatehouse again. Yes, Gwaine I know, I felt it. That really is _very_ bad timing."

"Ah … what exactly are you doing to that girl?" asked the knight curiously.

"Trying to break this spell and that is much more important at the moment. Who's out there?"

"A manageable number – about twenty, maybe a few more?" Merlin grinned slightly at Gwaine's confidence about twenty against six … but then, knowing who those six knights were, he was probably right.

"Anyone look like they might not be soldiers?"

"Sorcerers? Impossible to tell. Merlin? We are in a bit of a hurry here …"

"Hang on ... I've found it. Now, if I can just use my magic to move it …"

"Might it be easier if we sit her up?" Gaius suggested.

"Yes, slowly … Gwaine … a little help?"

The knight came over reluctantly, his eyes darting impatiently towards the door. "Are you sure we've time for this?"

"A few more moments … nearly there ..." Merlin could feel the diamond lifting upwards. Occasionally it seemed to stop, bumping up against something and now he really did wish he'd paid more attention to those anatomy books. However, his hand was now in front of her neck and he glanced across at Gaius, unsure what to do next.

"Bump it against the top of her throat," the old man suggested. "Gagging reflex."

"Lovely," Gwaine muttered sarcastically and Gwen giggled.

Merlin's hand was now up by Sara's chin and, as she jolted her head forward he gently opened her lips and fished out the diamond. "Got it. Ow!" He promptly dropped it.

"Merlin!" said Gaius.

"What? It's enchanted, and evil and very, very cold."

"How are we going to destroy it?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin … the enemy?" Gwaine reminded him.

"Yes, I know!" He shouted loudly, leaving all three staring at him with their mouths open. Merlin rarely lost his temper but … when he did, it tended to be spectacular. "What with you lot shouting at me, this thing burning me and half an army out there bumping up against my shield every few moments, it's amazing I'm doing as well as I am. Do you lot have any idea how many things I've got going on here? Just how much I've had to do today? Gwaine … your charm please."

"The box?"

"Yes." He handed it to Merlin and the young warlock put the diamond into it and tightened the shield so that it just covered the box itself. He ran his hand over it and smiled briefly. For now the gem was in there and fully shielded, which just might mean the magic would start to undo itself already. "Now," he continued with impatient authority. "Gwaine, you carry Sara, Gaius grab any important books that might be of some use, Gwen bring the rest of that stew and I'll take the mask."

"Shields?" asked Gwen as they reached the door.

"Shield. Singular. Just this one," he said indicating the rabbit mask he was now carrying.

"Ah, clever."

"Thank you." His anger was quickly subsiding. "You have no idea how nice it is to have someone compliment me like that."

"Hey!" Gaius complained.

"Alright, you do, but only very occasionally. I've shrunk the size of this shield a little so stay close everyone, the Palace should now start warming up but … it's still going to be very cold for a while and it is possible that the diamond might just start breaking through my shield - it's magic is easily a match for mine."

"We're going back to the conference area?" asked Gwaine, shifting Sara's unconscious weight in his arms.

"Yes, and as quickly as we can without slipping."

If he was right and the diamond had been temporarily disabled, then a few more warming spells might just help things along a little. He held onto the mask with one hand, whilst waving his other around madly, constantly repeating the spell. Gwaine gave him another curious look.

"If I can start to melt the important areas, like from here to the exit ..?" he started to explain.

"... then you won't have to worry about casting any more shields in front of Arthur," Gwiane finished.

"Exactly. The enchantment does appear to be broken for now … I'll work out how to dispose of that diamond properly later. Now we only have to concentrate on those intruders.

"Only ..." muttered Gaius with a snort.

~o~0~o~

"Where on earth have you been?" said Arthur attempting to whack Merlin around the head again. He ducked and very, _very_ nearly used his magic, suddenly exceptionally cross at the way he was being treated. The look he turned onto the prince must have been quite spectacular because Arthur took a sudden step backwards and frowned confused. Merlin was simply not in the mood to act the meek servant at the moment. He was the one in charge here today; he knew it, so did five others and he had no intention of being pushed around by some prat of a prince.

"We were researching," he said firmly. "We've finally countered the spell. Sorry if that was inconvenient." This last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"There is a small army out there," Arthur retorted.

"And, if you'll note, they're _still_ out there. Thanks to your townspeople having the courage to lower that portcullis." He was shouting again. Arthur was looking very confused.

"Alright. Why are you so angry anyway?"

"Aargh!" Merlin turned away in disgust.

"Guinevere?" Arthur turned to her confused by this sudden aggressive behaviour.

"He's had a lot to deal with," she said carefully, "but we have found out from Sara that Morgana is probably behind this and that's how … Gaius and Merlin were able to work out how to undo the enchantment."

The young lady in question suddenly woke up and looked around in surprise to find all nine members of the now famous Round Table surrounding her. Lancelot had already offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"Every time I wake up, I find a handsome man by my side. I think perhaps I did die after all," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, and who was the other handsome man?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"That would be Merlin," said Gwen with an amused smile.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur sceptically as the young sorcerer went over to check if the maid was alright. He took one of her hands in his and was relieved to find it perfectly warm. Inevitably this move was greeted by several sniggers.

"Thank you," she said simply. "What happened? How …?" He put a long, slim finger to his lips.

"Merlin kissed you and you fainted," Gwen answered gleefully. "I'm not surprised actually, that was _some_ kiss … " She moved closer to Arthur and gave an exaggerated sigh. "If only ..." Arthur opened his mouth in shock at the comment, but found himself quite unable to reply. Merlin was at the right angle to see a very wicked grin appear on Gwen's face as she walked passed, quite unseen by Arthur.

Despite having to grit his teeth against Gwen's teasing all day, Merlin suddenly decided that this wasn't going to do his reputation any harm at all. All six, handsome, muscle bound young men were staring at him with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"If you need any pointers, you only have to ask," he said to Arthur, tipping his head towards Gwen. This time when he managed to avoid the aimed blow, his humour had improved dramatically and he simply laughed at the priceless look on the prince's face.

"They're still not having much luck getting in," Elyan observed. "What now?"

"We really need to get out there," said Arthur, obviously frustrated. "Did you say the spell is broken?"

"It appears to be but, it'll still be cold out there even though it should start thawing quickly now," said Merlin.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Arthur strode out of the shielded area, with the other knights quickly following. Merlin kissed Sara's hand that he was still holding – did the same to Gwen as he walked past, grinned at Gaius and then followed them out … still holding the rabbit mask.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**Edited May '12**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Merlin quickly and subtly pushed the shield out as far as he could and moved within range of the knights. He'd already melted much of this area of corridor on the way out but, in a moment, the group would be moving into a different area of the castle in order to exit the palace onto the main square, and that would required them all to be shielded.

"Merlin? Why are you holding that …" Arthur did a double take as he saw the mask properly. "What _is_ that?"

"Sorry … forgot I had it." Gwaine looked at him with a grin and Merlin raised his eyebrows. _"Prat," _he mouthed when Arthur had turned back around and Gwaine struggled not to laugh.

"We're going to have to get the portcullis up quickly," said Arthur as they moved quickly towards the enemy. Most of the soldiers had been milling around, trying to work out why the gate was secure when they'd been told that they would just be able to walk in, and were obviously trying to decide what to do next.

"Merlin and I will do that," said Gwaine and he moved forwards quickly, whilst Merlin followed, constantly checking that his shield was still covering the whole group. "Quickly, the prat said," the knight reminded to his friend with a grin and Merlin smiled back, using a little subtle magic to move it up even faster than normal.

There was sudden panic outside as the group of enemy soldiers, all plainly dressed, decided whether or not to face the unexpected battle or flee. Surprised at the speed in which the group from Camelot attacked them, few had much choice and the battle moved quickly outside of the castle. Luckily, this meant that Merlin didn't have to worry about the shield any more and could instead keep an eye out for his friends and subtly help out if required; a few stray objects moved into the paths of the enemy to trip them up, a little heating of a sword or a push on a soldier to knock him off balance. Merlin didn't have to do much to help the famed knights of Camelot, but he was annoyed to notice that a few of the enemy had managed to run away and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

They would now be reporting back and informing their masters (or mistress, Merlin thought wryly,) that the spell had not fully worked and that Camelot was defended. Merlin now knew that it was highly likely that Morgana was involved but he did not truly believe it was all her own idea or her magic. No, that diamond was easily a match for him and she certainly wasn't.

"They'll be back," said Arthur echoing his own fears. "Probably with a bigger army." He wasn't even out of breath, Merlin noticed.

"Assuming they have the resources," said Leon wiping his brow. "If they were cowardly enough to attempt to overcome us by using magic so they could sneak in, they may think twice about fighting us if we're all awake."

"All," Arthur echoed. "Yes … " His attention turned back to his servant and Merlin braced himself. "You said that you believe the enchantment to be broken. Does that mean everyone else will wake up now?"

"I-I'm not sure." Merlin had also been wondering about that. As he'd said to Gwen when he'd first put the shield up around Gaius' chambers, it would take a long time for one person to defrost unless the enchantment was truly undone and … he wasn't convinced about that at all; the pill box in his pocket was starting to feel very cold again.

"We need to wake up the king," said Arthur firmly.

"Are you sure, Sire?" Merlin asked nervously. The prince glared at him and the other knights looked uncomfortable. The young warlock would much rather Uther stayed out of this.

"Perhaps we should check on a few more of the knights first," said Lancelot tactfully. "If they do send a bigger army back, it would help if we had a few more men."

"Maybe just a couple more, yes," said Gwaine with a confident grin.

"Fine," said Arthur, the smallest smile threatening to appear after Gwaine's comment. "So, let's go back in and try to wake them."

"Gwaine," Merlin hissed, handing him the mask. "Take this with you and try to stay close together."

"You really should come with us," he replied.

"I know but … there is so much more I need to do and I can't do it tied to Arthur and his demands. " Merlin pulled a face. "I will start by defrosting as much of the castle as I can, wake a few more knights and, most importantly, try to figure a way to get rid of this diamond once and for all. See if you can persuade Arthur to return to the conference area; get into a little debate … keep him distracted whilst I defrost your route to the knights' quarters?"

"Alright, but I do hope you know what you're doing. I was just starting to get used to being a knight, I'd hate to have Arthur take it away from me before I'd had a chance to fully appreciate the honour."

Merlin grinned at him once more and then walked briskly towards the knights' quarters taking an unusual route, quickly and wildly chanting his defrosting spell in every direction he could think of. When he'd reached their wing he quickly warmed up the general area as much as possible before darting into a couple of rooms to see what affect this magic was having. He was very nervous about still having hold of the diamond, and his mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to destroy it. That would require going back to his book or perhaps …?

_Too many things to do – far too little time – only one skinny warlock,_ he thought to himself.

The knights he encountered were still frozen which he assumed meant that the spell was not actually broken, just held at bay. So, very quickly, Merlin started to move back towards the conference area, defrosting as he went, so that Arthur and the others could come this way to check on the knights themselves. His nerves increased as he got closer to the edge of the conference shield, wondering what he would say if he encountered the prince right now. He fervently hoping that Gwaine was managing to keeping him busy and, in that way, Arthur would continue to assume that the enchantment was being broken all on it's own.

Luckily, there was no sign of the Round Table knights as he reached the edge of the shielded area so, he quickly doubled back on himself and ran into each of the individual bedchambers in turn. He warmed each man up to a point where they were just a little too cold to wake up immediately, before quickly exiting and pushing a little extra warmth into their chambers as he left. Hopefully, by the time Arthur arrived, each would be waking up by themselves. For good measure, he enchanted a small chest in one of the central rooms of the block and created another fixed shield, pushing this one out far enough to cover the whole of the area and ensure that it didn't refreeze once he had left. Finally, he sneaked back to the door of the first knight he had warmed up and was relieved to note that the man was starting to stir. Quickly and quietly he moved away from that particular part of the palace feeling pretty pleased with himself.

What was really worrying him though was the thought of what would happen if he missed someone and they slowly defrosted by themselves. That spider would have _probably_ been fine if the room itself hadn't been icy cold, but he was still nervous about anyone coming around from this strange sleep without his assistance. That meant that there was now only one course of action left open for him. He had to break the spell properly. He had to find a way to destroy the Ice Diamond.

~o~0~o~

Merlin went back to Gaius' chambers and from there into his own room to have another look at his book. Those few spells of destruction he could find did not seem to be powerful enough, nor specific enough for such an evil little enchantment and, not confident about trying to talk to Gaius with Arthur hovering nearby, the young warlock knew there was now only one course of action open to him. One that would, conveniently, take the diamond completely out of the castle itself.

For the third time that day, Merlin rushed out of the passageway that ran under Camelot's walls and cast the spell that would release the locks that held the gates firm against most ordinary intruders. He suddenly paused, realising that at least one of those potential intruders knew about this entrance and was most certainly not 'ordinary' - Morgana. Compared to the large gatehouse, putting a protection spell on this little gate was simple and would be easy enough for him to undo on the return journey. That job accomplished, he ran to the large field outside of Camelot and called the ancient words that would summon the great dragon to his service.

Kilgharrah arrived surprisingly quickly and landed accurately in his usual position facing Merlin and the young man looked up … and up ... to face his ally.

"You know about the enchantment on Camelot?" Merlin said without introduction.

"Certainly, young warlock. An ancient evil like that is not easily ignored."

"Ancient, yes that's what Gwen said. You've heard of this Ice Diamond then?"

"Indeed. I am curious as to how you survived it's magic, Merlin."

"So am I actually. I appear to have put up a shield in my sleep." The dragon tipped his head curiously.

"Most intriguing. Is the young Pendragon safe?"

"Yes, and awake now. I've defrosted quite a few people and found the Ice Diamond but I don't know how to destroy it."

"You cannot. Not on your own." Kilgharrah looked at him more carefully. "You have it on you now? Is that wise?"

"Where else would it be safe?" Merlin took the pill box out of his pocket and showed it to the dragon, he was slightly surprised to note that the giant creature pulled back a little as he held it up.

"It's shielded," he continued, amused at his reaction. "It's safe enough for now."

"You should not be so confident of your magic, Merlin, especially when you do not fully understand how you have managed to hold it at bay for so long. To most sorcerers this magic would be impossible to undo; not even Nimeuh or Sigan would have been able to break such an enchantment.

"I can't be more powerful than them, can I?"

"Not yet, but it is not your power that gives you the strength to defeat it."

"Fewer riddles and more facts please, Kilgharrah," Merlin replied in an irritated tone. The dragon paused again and tipped his head, initially seeming surprised and then amused.

"I do believe that is the first time you have ever used my name."

"You don't mind? I only know it because my father told me."

"I do not mind that _you_ use it, Merlin but, a dragon's name holds great power and so I would request that you do not pass it on."

"I have not even made your continued existence known to my friends, I would hardly go around telling them your name. Now, this diamond, how are we to destroy it?"

"As I said before, first you need to understand it. Understand how and why it was created and how it was reduced to this smaller less powerful version that you see before you."

"It was bigger than this? How big?

"The size of your fist."

"Are there any other pieces?"

"No, this is all that is left but … that is more than enough to turn the whole of Albion to ice."

"So …?"

"I could tell you the tale if you wish it, young warlock? The tale of The Great Ice Diamond and the sorcerer who created it?"

"Ah," Merlin bit his lip and looked back over his shoulder at the turrets of Camelot. "I'm sure it's a very interesting story, Kilgharrah but, I'm not certain I can afford to waste time hearing it."

The dragon lowered his head and looked at him in that questioning way he often had. As if Merlin was an interesting puzzle that he hadn't quite worked out and somehow found amusing.

"What you should really be asking yourself, young warlock, is can you afford to waste your time by not hearing it?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **__The usual thanks for your lovely reviews. I'm glad your enjoying 'powerful' and 'assertive' Merlin. There's more of that to come._

_Please R&R and speculate. **Jan '11**_

_**E/N** I'm really enjoying reading this again ;) And, I admit that I've always _loved_ writing Kilgharrah! **May '12**_


	11. Chapter 10

_A slightly different chapter as you no doubt suspected. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Well?" asked Kilgharrah when Merlin didn't reply. "Do you wish to hear the tale of the Ice Diamond and it's ancient beginnings?"

"Go on then," the young man said with a sigh. "I suppose it's too much to ask that you be as concise as possible?"

The dragon gave him no answer and so Merlin shrugged, put his jacket on the grass and sat down. Kilgharrah also settled himself down and lay his enormous head on his front legs, as if he were a cat warming himself by the fire. Merlin smiled at the incongruous image his mind had somehow conjured but, at least in this position, he wouldn't end up with his usual neck ache. The dragon waited until he was sure he had the young warlock's full attention before beginning.

~o~0~o~

"I have often told you of the time before the purge when the Old Religion ruled and accepted that magic was simply a part of the land, but such magic has been in existence long before a religion was created to worship it, longer than you puny humans have lived here. It is older even than the dragons or the trees - It is as old as the earth itself and when the very first creatures that fully understood it's power came to be, they were revered as gods amongst the lesser beings.

"Back in the earliest days of the humans there were two powerful sorcerers who were considered as gods. Whether they were entirely human or had other blood in their veins I cannot say but, no other witch or warlock alive at the time could come close to their very great power. Both men ruled huge kingdoms; Segomo resided in what we now call Gaul and ruled those lands and all the known world to the south. Lugh resided in the present day Albion and ruled this land and all of those to the north. The two were bitter enemies and fought for control and to prove their superiority over their people and each other. Separated by a stretch of sea that was difficult to cross – even with such great magic - their war consisted mostly of insults and ridiculous bragging about who was the most powerful.

"Segomo was the most war-like of the two and grew frustrated at his inability to prove his great claims, and so he grabbed the largest diamond that he had been given as fealty by a southern king and enchanted it with all the coldness of his heart, all his hatred for Lugh and all of his lust for power and greatness. Once done he gathered all the lesser sorcerers and magical beings that were in his thrall and created a spell of such magnitude that he was able to send the Ice Diamond to the most northerly point of the world. There is settled within the ice that already existed and slowly, surely, it started to work its evil.

"The following winter was the worst that any remembered. Even the dragons of the time, young still, but older than any man alive, could not recall worse. The Norse kingdoms were soon overcome by ice and those few that lived there quickly fled south. The tribes of the northern Celts followed and your Albion ancestors started to have to endure bitter winters of snow that lasted for half the year.

"The snow and the ice continued it's march south, weighing down the very land, soaking up the very oceans until, in time, there was no sea dividing Albion and Gaul, nothing to stop the two powerful warlocks from turning their war of words into a war of magic; their very great power causing even the great dragons to tremble in fear.

"Lugh eventually managed to push Segomo back across the once great sea that was now merely a river, but he was unable to kill him; as the pair were too evenly matched. Still, Segomo's evil diamond continued to do it's work, the ice now threatening to smother the whole of Lugh's world and forcing his people to flee south to live under the control of his enemy. In desperation Lugh called together all the lesser magicians that were allied to him and they discussed how to defeat a sorcerer that was a match for their very great and powerful warlock.

"All seemed hopeless, but Lugh had one ability that Segomo did not. He was a Dragonlord, and so had the power to summon the dragons and have them do as he bid. So, he called on the largest and greatest beast and asked his advice and soon every dragon that swore fealty to Lugh and all those in the world that had not, were gathered at the foot of the ice sheet, in a long line stretching from Londinium in the east to Abona in the West, and were interspersed with every magician with any skill from all of the northern kingdoms. Those sorcerers cast powerful warming spells at the mile high sheet of ice, whilst every dragon blew its magical fire. Slowly and surely the ice retreated and the army of magical beings followed it, all the way to the furthest region of the northern Celts. There Lugh gathered all the magical power available to him and commanded the Ice Diamond to be summoned to him. For seven nights and seven days he and the greatest of the dragons poured their magic into the diamond but it would not break; would not yield and the ice slowly started its march south again.

"How can this be?" asked Lugh. "I am at least as powerful as Segomo and have your very great magic to assist me in addition. How is it that we cannot undo this enchantment?"

"This magic was created with every negative emotion at his disposal," the dragon replied. "Hatred, fear, jealousy, rage; to name but a few. You are not as evil as he is my master but ..." He paused, almost embarrassed to continue. "You do hold many of these traits within you, nonetheless … as do I," he hastily continued when he realised he was about to endure his master's wrath. "We need to search amongst the other sorcerers here and find one that is pure of heart; one that has not yet been corrupted by magic's very great power. His magic combined with mine may make all the difference."

"But, such a _child_ would not have my great power," Lugh argued.

"No, but he would have the humanity that ... Segomo has lost. The hope and love that your enemy does not possess and cannot hope to understand. It may be enough."

"So, Lugh gathered all the sorcerers to him and asked them the questions that the dragon had posed. The candidate that supplied the correct answers according to the dragon surprised the great warlock. She was a girl, not yet sixteen; so small and so frail that it seemed that a gust of wind would blow her over. Branwyn's hair was raven black, her skin as pale as snow and her eyes as blue as a spring sky, but her magic was powerful; certainly more than most three times her age.

"As instructed she poured all of her magic into the diamond that lay before her, along with tender thoughts of her lost love, her affection for the friends from her village, the great love she had for her family and her concern for the future of her own personal world and that of the greater Albion. At the same time, the dragon threw all his magical flame and heat at the cold of the stone.

Love against Hatred; Fire against Ice, Light against Dark ... and the Diamond exploded.

"That is it?" asked Lugh. "It is destroyed?"

"Not quite," the dragon sighed, indicating a small sparkle on the tundra before them. Branwyn picked up the object and quickly dropped it with a cry.

"It's cold. So cold!" She knelt down in front of it to study it better. A small piece of diamond, no bigger than a man's little finger nail.

"It is nothing," said Lugh. "It is so small, so insignificant."

"You have seen for yourself that the small are not necessarily powerless," said the dragon, indicating the girl. "Certainly that shard does not have the power to freeze half the world, but it could be troublesome to your descendants, nonetheless. I entrust it to the pair of you, to keep it safe and far from those that would do harm. Do not let your offspring be overpowered by feelings of hatred or jealousy. Do not let any magic they have allow them to believe they are superior to those around them. In this, follow the teachings of Branwyn. Accept her love and use your power for good and the betterment of others. For then the power of this tiny Ice Diamond will be impotent because …

"If all with magic have her heart, then none will have the power to wield this weapon."

~o~0~o~

Kilgharrah paused and tipped his head at Merlin.

"Well?" asked the young warlock. "Is that it?"

"You did ask me to be concise."

"Yes but … what happened next? Did Lugh defeat Segomo? Was spring returned to the world? What happened to Branwyn?"

"You think this is a story I made up, young Warlock? It is not. This is your history and so ... you should now know the answer to each of your questions."

"I don't understand."

"The majority of the diamond was destroyed ... but not all of it, nor its enchantment, as you have today discovered. Segomo eventually died of old age and another, less powerful warlock took his place. Lugh married Branwyn and, when he died, the magic continued in Albion at a far more sensible level until this day." He moved his head so close that Merlin could almost see his own reflection in Kilgharrah's eyes. "Did you not recognise anything in the description of Branwyn? Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin … seemingly weak and powerless?"

"Ah ..?"

"You are her descendant, Merlin. Hers and Lugh's."

"What? Now you're telling me I'm related to a god?"

"You do not listen, young warlock. You have inherited Lugh's ears but still you do not know how to use them."

"Hey!"

"He was not a god, just one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. You are not a god either, just someone who has inherited much of his magic, along with his power over us dragons. Luckily for you, and for Camelot, you have also inherited Branwen's heart; for only love, innocence and selfless magic can truly break this diamond's spell and so, I hope, that you and I can do better than both our ancestors and rid this world of it's curse for ever."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **__The idea of this story just came to me ... it had never originally been part of the plan. Although I made it up I did try to include some 'truths'. The names of the characters are various mythical gods and the description of the Ice Diamond's curse was inspired by what happened to Britain and N. Europe during the last Ice Age._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin studied the box carefully and could feel that the Ice Diamond's cold was already starting to bite into the metal despite the fact that his strong shield was apparently still working well.

"But, Kilgharrah, I have already tried to pour my magic into this piece of diamond and I couldn't destroy it."

"No, because you did not have my help and you did not know the story of Branwyn and how to focus your thoughts when you cast your spell." The dragon paused – eyeing the young warlock again. "However, you appear to have managed some control over it, which is a surprise to me, I must admit. What were your thoughts during your spells? Were they similar to Branwyn's?"

Merlin thought back to that time in Gaius' chambers, holding Sara in his arms and pushing his magic into her. He smiled slightly. "I suppose they were and now I know that I can direct them more precisely; lost love, friends, family and Albion's future … that will be easy … seeing they're on my mind all the time anyway."

"And there we have the answer as to how you have held this enchantment at bay so far. You have been using your ancestor's spell without even knowing it, and were probably even dreaming of these things which allowed your magic to protect you subconsciously."

"So …?" Merlin asked, placing the tiny pill box in-between them.

"First you will need to take it out of the protective box from which it is imprisoned."

"Yes, of course ..." Merlin undid the lid and tipped the small diamond onto the grass before automatically pocketing the box again. Instantly the blades surrounding it started to show signs of frost.

"Quickly, Merlin, remember the story and think of those things as you cast your warming spell, come around to my side so that my flame will not injure you."

Glad of that timely reminder, Merlin skipped in-between Kilgharrah's tree-like front legs and started to focus his spell on the diamond at the same time as the Great Dragon's aimed his flame at it. Freya was never far from his thoughts but he usually worked hard not to dwell on the memories; now he had no choice but to re-live them, the lovely kisses, her beautiful smiles, the conversations around magical candles and the joy and pain of talking to her again so recently.

But it was not to be all about her. He thought of his family too; Gaius, his dear mother and his father – the Dragonlord – and the gift that he had given to his son which was, yet again, saving everyone's lives.

His friends; Will now also gone, Lancelot and Gwaine and ... perhaps Sara … if he was _very_ lucky. Of dear, sweet Gwen and how she had already forgiven him for keeping such a great secret from her for so many years.

Of Arthur … a man that he sometimes didn't like very much, but always loved in ways that he didn't fully understand even now. He was the closest thing he had to a brother and … despite his small blood family, Merlin realised that his true family was now much greater than he had thought … so many friends that loved him, cared for him and meant so much more to him than he had ever believed friends could.

And Arthur was the true embodiment of Branwyn's spell, Merlin realised with a sudden clarity, and it was only now that he was fully able to admit just how much he cared for the man … despite everything.

Love – Friendship – Kin - and Albion's great future and hope.

During all of these thoughts Merlin continued to cast his warming spell at the small piece of diamond, even as Kilgharrah threw his flame at it. As before he could feel the cold constantly battling against their warmth but he kept thinking of all those he loved and all the positive feelings he could muster … everything that the ancient sorcerer and Morgana could not hope to understand.

He shook his head as a high pitched ringing started to vibrate in his ears.

"_Focus, Merlin, not much longer." _Kilgharrah voice sounded in his head as the dragon was still blowing his flame and magic at the stone.

The ringing got louder and was no accompanied with a high pitched squeal that hurt his ears and made it difficult to concentrate on the spell. He shook his head again, focused harder and then, suddenly, the diamond cracked - and then exploded. He felt it as well as heard it and, as icy pieces of dust filled the air, a scream wrenched through his mind … the angry yell of a long dead sorcerer that thought his magic would last forever.

Merlin shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing in his ears as well as remove the numerous pieces of icy dust out of his hair. "We did it?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. I have to admit that it was a most interesting experience to use my magic alongside yours, Merlin."

"Interesting?" Was that a compliment he wondered. It was so hard to tell with Kilgharrah.

"Yes, and I hope that will not be the last time."

"I somehow have a feeling that it won't be," Merlin said with a wry smile.

"I believe you are correct, young warlock," Kilgharrah laughed.

"Right, I should be getting back, I don't think this problem is over yet. I expect there will be an army coming to attack Camelot soon, believing it to be weakened by the diamond's spell and no doubt there will be sorcerers with them too."

"Including the witch?" Kilgharrah gave Merlin that very familiar, very annoying smug look which he tried to ignore.

"It can't just be her," he said. "Either Morgause is still alive or she has found other, more powerful sorcerers to assist her. There is no way that Morgana has the kind of power needed to enchant that diamond."

"She did not need great power to create that spell any more than you did to break it," Kilgharrah said impatiently. "I keep telling you, Merlin, it was the thought as much as the magic that controlled the Ice Diamond. For all of your power, you would never have been able to control the diamond because you do not hate in the way she does but, for her, the enchantment was simple - it was made for her."

"Yes, I see. I did think of Morgana when I first sensed the diamond's true nature … it somehow reminded me of her." He sighed, a tear of regret threatening to fall. She had been his friend and, as he had hinted to Gwen earlier, in his heart, so very much more to him than that. Once.

"I have warned you time and time again about her Merlin and wishing her to be good will not change the fact that she is not."

"Ha! You can't throw that, 'I told you so', at me this time," said Merlin gleefully, waving a long arm at Kilgharrah. "If I had done what you had asked and willing let Mordred die, let Morgana die, let Uther die … If by my action or inaction I had used my magic for those ends then I would not be the person I am now, I would not be Branwyn's true descendant and so I would not have had the ability to break the enchantment."

"That may be but then, Morgana would not have been around to cast it either, would she?" Kilgharrah replied calmly.

"Aha, you think you're so clever but … but ... someone else would have found it, someone else would have worked it out. Thanks to Uther there are enough sorcerers with vengeance on their mind and hatred in their hearts who would have that control and ..." Merlin continued quickly when he thought the dragon was about to come up with another 'but', "... and you can't blame _that_ on me either … he's been filling sorcerers' minds with hate long before I had any power to stop him." There was a satisfyingly long pause before the dragon spoke again.

"That may indeed be true, young warlock; the fact that you have not let your very great power corrupt you is probably the only reason you and the young Pendragon are alive today - the only reason he stands a chance to become King but, that does not alter the fact that Morgana and Mordred are fated to bring about yours and Arthur's doom and that has always been the destiny that I have sought to change."

"Perhaps it already has changed. You cannot know for certain what other things might happen in the future to alter those paths. There is hope for both of them, I _have_ to believe that."

"You have seen his heart reflected in his eyes, Merlin, and you have seen her heart reflected in the diamond. I think, deep down, that you know I speak the truth." Merlin shook his head, refusing to even entertain the thought that she could truly be lost forever. "Is there perhaps somewhere else you should be right now?" Kilgharrah finished in a lighter tone.

"Oh yes … right, of course. Ah, can I call on you again later if I need you?" he asked politely and the dragon laughed loudly at the question.

"You ask me that as a favour? Even with the power to command me to do your will? You truly do carry Branwyn's blood in your veins," and with that he flew off, his laugh still echoing across the field.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" Merlin asked slightly bemused. He watched Kilgharrah fly for just another few minutes before picking up his jacked and running back towards Camelot as quickly as he could.

~o~0~o~

* * *

**A/N** _ Now the main threat, the reason for the story title, is over, I have started to worry that these next few chapters could feel like a very short sequel and stick out a bit. There's also something about the last chapter which is worrying me too but ... well, I'll get to that one later!_

_Please R & R _


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N** Thanks to Coby who reminding me about a certain two characters, thus helping me to extend what had been a rather short chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

It was now late afternoon and already dark this far into winter and Merlin found it strange to think that all of this had happened in less than a day. After ensuring that the passageway was doubly secure with both conventional and magical locks, he started to make his way back up through the underground corridors and into the main building itself. He'd been in the castle for a while before he noticed the change and suddenly stopped. Why he should be surprised, he had no idea, but his surroundings did now seem to confirm that the spell was completely broken. The corridors were no longer ice covered, there was no snow in the corners and no icicles hanging from the roof. He was just approaching the flight of stairs outside the dungeons when he suddenly realised that he was not alone.

"Stop! What are you doing down here?" A large, unfamiliar guard barred his way, and Merlin swore under his breath, suddenly realising that everything was now indeed back to normal and that included his status. He felt strangely empty at the thought. He would miss that feeling of being in charge, of controlling everything openly as, despite his grumbles about how he'd had to do everything and be everywhere, he now realised he'd loved it. Loved every, mad, stressful, crazy moment.

"Just running an errand for Prince Arthur," he replied calmly.

"What sort of errand?"

"The prince entrusted that to me," he replied meekly but firmly.

"You? Why you?"

"No, it's alright," said a more familiar looking guard, "That's just Merlin, the prince's manservant, I expect he's telling the truth."

"Really? You'd think the prince would pick someone more ..." The first guard struggled to find the correct words and Merlin attempted to give the second guard a friendly smile, which quickly turned into an icy glare as he passed by the pair.

"That's just Merlin ..." he muttered sarcastically to himself as he made his way up the stairs. "Just Arthur's idiot servant. Just the one single reason why you're not all still frozen, why you don't have a sword in your chest, why the king and the prince are even alive. No, it's just Merlin … _no-one important!_"

"Merlin! We've been looking everywhere for you." He looked up to find Gwen and Sara running towards him and he worked hard to put his anger to one side and smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Sara.

"Nothing." The two girls looked at him suspiciously.

"But, I thought … that you must have undone the spell?" said Gwen, still confused by his obvious bad mood. At last his grin became more genuine.

At last his grin became more genuine. "I did. Everything back to normal?" Instead of an answer he found himself suddenly smothered, Gwen hugging his right side, Sara his left. Both then planted a huge kiss on the closest cheek and his bad mood disappeared completely. "Ah ... thanks?"

He'd just recovered from that pleasant surprise when Sara manoeuvred Gwen out of the way, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. By the time she'd eventually pulled away he had a very soppy grin on his face. "You feel a bit warmer than last time," was all he managed to say in response.

"And you look warmer than I've ever seen you," said Gwen gleefully. Right now you could have melted the whole of the Ice Palace with just your cheeks. He laughed despite himself and both girls locked an arm in one of his and the three continued their way towards Gaius chambers.

"Ah, Merlin," said Gaius as they entered the room. "I want a word with you."

"Oh ..?"

"Yes. Where on earth is my rabbit?"

"Oh that I … I think Gwaine had it last. Gaius, why do you have it anyway? I mean, what is it actually for?" The old man's eyebrow raised at the question but didn't reply and Merlin swallowed hard at the familiar, slightly threatening look. "I'll go and get it back then, shall I?" He shrugged at the girls who both looked at each other and giggled. He really wished they wouldn't, it felt like they were sharing some sort of joke that he didn't understand.

He automatically headed towards the old conference area and found it strange to see all the corridors packed and business going on as usual. However, Gwen quickly caught up with him and directed him towards the council chambers instead.

"Arthur sent me to look for you before," she said looping an arm in his again. "He's called one of his Round Table meetings and wants us both there." She raised her eyes to the ceiling and Merlin grinned. Arthur had become quite obsessive about his new table and no-one, not even Uther, had dared criticise him for his new passion.

"What about Gaius? I thought he was part of the ... team?" Gwen grinned.

"Yes, but he's needed with Uther?"

"Ah. He didn't come out any worse than the rest of them, did he?" Gwen pulled a face.

"Not physically but … let's just say that knowing that his daughter managed to freeze the whole of his castle with magic hasn't exactly helped his mental recovery."

"Ah."

"Anyway, Merlin, I know you said that you don't hear it enough so ... well done."

"Thanks, Gwen." He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. It really was wonderful to be appreciated for once. "Anyway, what happened here when the spell broke? I mean, did the ice melt? I don't see any water."

"No, it was much stranger than that. There was this sudden blinding white light, just for a moment and then, when that had disappeared … so had the ice. Not melted, or anything just … gone." She shrugged. "Like it had never been here at all. The same thing happened to those that were still frozen, apparently. One minute they were covered in ice the next … wide awake and wondering where the day had gone?" Merlin grinned at her again.

They had now reached the council chambers and entered through the large double doors to find the prince and his six knights all sitting around the Round Table. Everyone looked up as they entered and Merlin swallowed hard.

"Decided to join us then?" said Arthur calmly.

"Yes, I see the enchantment has broken completely?"

"Hm, there did seem to be a bit of a delayed reaction," the Prince said. "Come and sit down, you two. Gaius is obviously busy with other things but we have a lot to talk about and, as strange as it seems, I think Merlin might even have something useful to contribute."

"You never know," he said a little grumpily as he took his seat. Lancelot, Gwen and Gwaine grinned at him and he managed a small smile in return, accepting that they were acknowledging the part he'd played in all of this, even if none of the others could.

"Well, it's confirmed," said Arthur once they'd taken their seats. "I've just had word from my scouts … a large army has been spotted heading this way. It's unlikely they will make it here before nightfall and we'll not have enough time to ride out to meet them and so … it looks like Camelot will be under siege ... again." There was a moment of contemplative silence. "Anyway, more on that in a moment," Arthur continued. "Lancelot and Gwaine have been telling me what they know of your research, Merlin. It was Morgana that did this? It's her army out there?"

"Yes, we believe so," he replied.

"It was her magic too? She has that sort of power already?"

"No. I mean, this plot is hers, I'm sure of it, but the enchantment was caused by an ancient diamond and it was that that held the true power. All she had to do was know how to use it."

"Oh yes," said Gwen. "I remember reading about that in Gaius' book. It was mostly about thinking the right thoughts, wasn't it?" Merlin grinned, pleased that her comment had taken the attention off him and that Arthur would be far more likely to accept the word of his beloved Guinevere's word than that of his idiot servant's.

"Yes, it didn't really need an additional magic at all, luckily for us," he confirmed. "So we only needed to understand the diamond in order to break its hold on Camelot." Alright, so it had needed quite a bit of magic but, It was close enough to the truth to help deflect Arthur's attention away from the idea of him or Gaius having used any form of enchantment to solve the problem. Arthur looked at him very critically for several long moments before slowly nodding his acceptance of their explanation.

"However, it is still the case that she meant to use this enchantment to leave us helpless to her attack. Is there any chance she will turn her army around now that she knows it has failed?"

"Actually, she probably doesn't know it has failed," Merlin said. "When her soldiers arrived earlier, the castle was still covered in ice. It looked like the enchantment had worked and the seven of us they saw could easily have been out on patrol when the magic hit; just like you and I were that time when the sleeping spell was cast."

"So, hopefully the army won't be too large for us to handle. Are all the knights full awake?"

"Everyone is now," said Leon. "Every person, every area from tower to dungeon. It was as you said to Merlin, it took some time from the breaking of the spell for everything to return to normal."

"And that was very strange," said Elyan, "because you would have thought it would have either been instant or that everything would have gradually defrosted over time but, although the knights were mostly awake, everything else seemed frozen and then, suddenly, and hour after that fight, there was that strange light and the castle suddenly changed back." Merlin found it slightly annoying that only those that didn't know he had magic turned their questioning eyes towards him for his opinion. Lancelot, Gwen and Gwaine all kept their gaze turned down, fully aware that Merlin had left them announcing that he was going to find a way to break the spell and had quite obviously succeeded.

"I'm not really sure," he said as calmly as he could. "But, it was a very ancient curse and … complicated to understand. Gaius and I probably missed something."

"Well, that's not really important now," Arthur continued. "Anything else?"

"Ah yes," said Leon. "Some of the townspeople came to the gatehouse an hour ago with two prisoners they'd captured."

"Sorry?" asked Arthur. "_They_ captured them?"

"Yes, it seems that these two were either scouts or were sent here on a mission to sneak into Camelot this morning whilst we were all still enchanted. I don't know what they had in mind but it couldn't have been good."

"They were probably protected with a spell and sent here so that they could just walk into Camelot unchallenged," said Merlin, pulling a face. "Thank goodness they didn't succeed – I hate to think what their orders had been."

"Probably to kill or kidnap me or Father," said Arthur. Merlin nodded his agreement.

"So, they just decided to overpower them? Not even knowing who they were?" asked Gwaine surprised.

"I'm not sure exactly," said Leon, "but the men said that these two scouts weren't able to get in because they had already lowered the portcullis earlier."

"Yes, I remember Merlin saying. Did you get these mens' names? They should be rewarded for their service to Camelot." Merlin was torn between pride and annoyance – His friends out there had indeed done very well, but still, there was little chance that any such reward would be coming his way.

"Well yes," Leon continued. "But, they said a whole group of them overpowered the scouts and that far more than that helped with the portcullis, including numerous women and children … a joint effort, I think."

"That is true, from what I saw," Merlin decided to admit. After all, he'd already told Arthur that he'd seen them lower it.

"Well, most of you were born commoners so, what do you think would be the best reward for the town?" Arthur asked.

"A reduction in taxes perhaps?" suggested Lancelot.

"A large feast for everyone," said Percival.

"With plenty to drink," Gwaine added with a broad grin.

"A day off," Merlin muttered. Arthur turned to him with a questioning look and he gave him a sly smile. "That's what I would ask for … you know, if there was any reason for me to be rewarded."

"Seeing how much running around he's done today, I think that's a good idea," said Leon and Merlin grinned at the tall knight, delighted that had been suggested by one of the Round Table that didn't know exactly how much he'd really achieved that day.

"Here, here …" said Gwaine raising a glass. Lancelot quietly copied the gesture whilst Arthur merely gave a grunt as a reply.

"Well then, assuming that we come out of this unscathed, I'll announce a day of celebration and they can all have a day off and as much food as they can eat."

"Don't forget the drink."

"Anyway, where are these two scouts now?" asked Arthur, unable to resist smiling at Gwaine's comment.

"In the dungeons. Do you wish to question them?" said Leon.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better had." Merlin hoped the men wouldn't mention anything about the magical shield they'd encountered on the gate. He wasn't sure how he could explain that one away.

"So Leon, I shall be relying on you to prepare the knights for battle this time around. " Arthur continued. "The rest of you, stick with him and take his advice. He knows what he's doing and you won't have a better teacher in the art of castle warfare." Leon simply bowed his head at the prince, but the pride at hearing these words of praise was quite obvious.

"Guinevere, you too have had enough experience of these things to help organise the other areas of the castle. Check supplies, arrange a hospital area, organise the servants?"

"Of course, Sire." The prince gave her a long hard look. "Ah … Arthur. Sorry." The prince had been insistent that there were to be no titles around this table. Leon and Gwen were finding it especially hard to adapt but Merlin had no problem, seeing he usually called Arthur by name anyway. Saying that, he thought the prince's equality rule would probably disappear very quickly if he started calling him clotpole during official meetings. He dropped his head to hide his grin at the thought.

"Right then," said Arthur, suddenly standing up. "You now all have you instructions. Complete those tasks and then try to get some rest tonight as tomorrow … we fight for Camelot."

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_Published Jan '11  
_**

**_Edited May '12_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was now late evening, but the palace was unusually busy and noisy. Not only had the majority of the population slept for most of the day anyway, but there was a battle to prepare for and so many had decided to keep working and hopefully just get a couple of hours sleep at some point during the night. Merlin and Gwen, however, had both been awake since before dawn and they and the rest of the Round Table, definitely felt the need for some sleep after the stresses of the day.

Arthur now insisted that Gwen had no choice but to stay in Morgana's old chambers, seeing she could be called on at any time during the next few days to help with the organisation. Sara stopped Merlin to tell him the news, as he sleepily ambled down the corridor, hoping that Arthur wouldn't set him too many errands tonight, and it was obviously that the maid was revelling in the chance to actually do the job she'd been assigned for. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of how Gwen would be feeling to have Sara insist that she undress her, brush her hair and tuck her into bed as she herself had done countless times for Morgana.

"What are you grinning about?" Arthur asked as Merlin walked through the door.

"Gwen's settled into her new chambers," he said and then laughed again as he saw the triumphant look on Arthur's face. "I don't see why it matters to you whether she's down the corridor or back in her old house. It's not as if you can take advantage of her proximity, after all."

The Prince's face fell. "No. I can't." Merlin felt his own smile fade. He probably shouldn't tease either of them about such things. It couldn't be easy. "Of course, as servants, you and Sara don't have to worry about such prudish court rules," the prince replied with a wicked grin. Then again, perhaps a little teasing wasn't such a bad idea.

"Court rules have nothing to do with it. It's about respect and honour and … anyway, who says I even feel like that about her?"

"Everyone who's seen you with her today," Arthur retorted.

"I-I was just trying to be nice. She .." There was a knock on the door and Merlin glared at a grinning Arthur before opening it to the very two ladies they'd been discussing." He turned bright pink as he let them in, feeling strangely shy about looking at Sara.

"You asked to see me ..." said Gwen, curtseying beautifully. She had obviously been on the verge of saying, 'Sire', but didn't have the nerve to call him Arthur in this situation either.

"Ah, Guinevere yes, you may go, Merlin."

"Are you quite sure about that?" he asked with a knowing grin and got a glare for his trouble.

He moved towards the door, only to get hauled out into the corridor by Sara. The next thing he knew she was kissing him again, very passionately. He thought that it probably shouldn't have taken him quite so long to protest.

"Ah, we're right in a public corridor here," he said eventually, his cheeks feeling very warm.

"Alright, where can we go where it's more private?"

"Sara!" He suddenly remembered his earlier conversations with Gwen and decided that it wasn't the honour of the men in this area of the Palace that he needed to worry about.

"What? I only wanted to say a proper thank you for saving my life ... saving everyone's life." This time as she kissed him, both her hands went confidently under his shirt and greedily explored his bare skin. He yelped and pulled gently away. She didn't seem hurt … just amused. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

"I really don't think we should leave those two alone in there for too long," he said tipping his head towards the closed door. "Gwen's a lady of the court now and has a certain _reputation_ to maintain." He hoped Sara might understand that slight emphasise was aimed at her too.

"You like being in control. I can understand that considering the circumstances, Merlin, so ... feel free to take the initiative back at any time." She kissed him again, more gently this time and he returned it, rewarding her for her more civilised behaviour, whilst his mind raced at the implication of her words. He then went back into Arthur's room to find his two friends in a very similar clinch to the one he'd just escaped from. The problem was, neither of them looked at all bothered by the way the situation was progressing and, considering how well he knew them both, Merlin found the scene highly embarrassing.

"I really do think it's time we went to bed," he said loudly. They broke apart, not looking anywhere near as guilty as he thought they should. He noticed small wicked grins appear on both their faces just as he realised he should have rephrased his command. "I mean it's time to go to sleep … in our own beds … alone." Gwen giggled, but Arthur had finally got the message.

"Merlin is quite right and I apologise for my behaviour, Guinevere, it was most unseemly." He bowed.

"I too am to blame but … I am pleased to know that you can also knock a girl off her feet with a kiss." She turned round with a rustle of skirts, winked at Merlin and swept out of the door in a manner which, unfortunately, rather reminded him of Morgana. He raised an eyebrow at Arthur who was wearing a very silly grin on his face. He flopped backward onto his bed.

"I have to marry that girl, Merlin. Tomorrow preferably."

"I think we might all be a bit too busy tomorrow, Sire," Merlin responded calmly.

Arthur sighed, rather over dramatically he thought. "You're probably right."

"Arthur … do you have much for me to do tonight? Only … well with all this ice stuff I was up before dawn and what with the worry, and all that running, not to mention the sliding and the number of bruises I've got and …"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up. Goodness, you don't half ramble on sometimes. Yes, off you go to bed … get some sleep before tomorrow, can't have you falling asleep in the middle of a battle, can we?"

"Thank you, Sire."

"Make sure you're alone too … If I can't then you certain can't."

"Hey!" he replied as he started to make his way out of the door. "Anyway," he continued with a small smile as he left. "Have you seen the size of my bed?"

~o~0~o~

He was shaken awake from a far more pleasant dream than the previous morning.

"Merlin," Gaius hissed urgently.

"What? What time is it?"

"A little after dawn … Morgana's army are in sight of the castle." Merlin sat up quickly, very suddenly awake.

"Already?"

"Arthur's tried to call for you several times, but it seems that the girls, Lancelot and Gwaine have been distracting him deliberately to make sure you get some proper sleep."

"Really?" He was quickly up and, with a golden glow of his eyes, various items of clothes that had been thrown randomly on the floor, floated up from their hiding places and started to dance towards him. Gaius made a tutting sound at the sight.

"I do hope this new found attention doesn't start to go to your head, Merlin. After all, you do still want to keep _it_ on your shoulders."

"Yes, yes. Business as usual, I know."

"Well go and report in with him and see what the situation is but, Merlin? If your special talents aren't needed up there, I do think you would be of more use to me here … helping with the injured."

"You're probably right. I'll try to persuade his royal pratness."

"Merlin! Honestly," Gaius said with a reluctant smile as the young man grabbed a piece of stale bread and sprinted out of the door.

"Where have you been?" said Arthur when he finally reached the battlements. "I've sent people looking for you for hours ago but no-one could find you."

"Lots to do – preparing stuff for Gaius ... you know, potions? Ah … he wants to know if I can help him today … in the hospital?"

"Are you quite sure you weren't with Sara last night?" A hint of a smirk appeared on the prince's face.

"Hey, no. I told you … far too tired … bed too small." He grinned and was pleased when Arthur gave a genuine laugh back at the comment.

"If you say so. I don't suppose you or Gaius can tell if there are any sorcerers out there can you?" All Merlin could see were a large number of dots holding flags, slowly but surely approaching their position.

"Not unless they actually start using magic, no." Arthur looked at him slightly surprised at his confidence. "Alright, you can ask Gaius if you want but … what do you want me to say, Arthur? You do know that they just look like ordinary people, right? I mean … we've met enough to know that."

Arthur gave a huge sigh before nodding reluctantly. "I suppose so. Look, you're probably right about the medical stuff but, before that, could you go down to the armoury and help with the supplies? There are a number of broken shields and blunt swords which really do need to be in serviceable order. Oh, and check in with Guinevere will you and see if there's anything else to be done; she's pretty much in charge of personnel down there? Oh and …"

"Yes, Arthur, I get it. Just an ordinary day; no ice, plenty of work and a little battle thrown in for good measure." Arthur gave him a broad smile and he returned it despite himself.

~o~0~o~

Merlin was aware of the moment the fighting begun but, unlike many of the other conflicts he'd been involved in, he didn't really feel part of it at all. He could hear the crashes as objects hit the walls, he could hear the screams as people were injured or ran from falling masonry. He kept thinking that there must be something else he should be doing, some way of protecting everyone with magic but, just as he'd finished one task, someone would present him with another urgent one in such a way that he just couldn't leave. A seriously injured soldier that had to be taken to the hospital, a consignment of bandages that had to be cleaned ready for the next person, newly repaired shields that had to be taken to the knights … half an hour ago.

"Merlin!" Gaius called him over, a look of concern on his face.

"What is it?"

"You've got to do something, we're loosing badly. Arthur's just called for me to ask about the magic that's being used."

"There's magic being used?" he squeaked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm telling you now," the old man replied cooly. "There's at least a couple of sorcerers out there and they've created this shield."

"What sort of shield?" the young man asked.

"It's stopping all our weapons from hitting them, but theirs are breaking through with no problem."

"Is Morgana out there?"

"We're not sure but it's definitely her Blood Guard flag on show."

"I can't be here doing this, Gaius, I have to do something … more."

"Yes but, Merlin, _everyone_ is out there, including Uther, and this isn't a matter of breaking an enchantment or quietly tripping up a couple of soldiers, this is going to require major magic and … they have a large army with an unknown number of sorcerers, whilst Camelot has …"

"... just Merlin," he replied with a wry smile.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__. I just can't give Merlin the word 'alone' to say without remembering "The Changeling." I keep wanted to put the word in italics or write 'aloooone' but, to me, it just sounds that way every time I type it anyway!_

_For those of you wishing for a sequel I should say that I've no current plans but, my new multi-parter, King Arthur's Ward, is set in the future and almost sits in this time-line with only a few minor inconsistencies. _


	15. Finale

**Finale**

"What do you suppose they're waiting for?" Sir Leon asked Prince Arthur. "Why have they stopped firing?"

"I think … I hope that they're a little surprised that we're all awake and have managed to hold on this far," said the prince. "I'm not sure how long that will last though."

"We must do something. There must be something we can do," Uther insisted, his eyes wild. Arthur really hadn't wanted him up here but Gaius had said that he was getting in such a state downstairs that it would do him more harm than good to leave him out of it.

"It seems that Morgana has at least a couple of other sorcerers with her," Arthur explained. "That shimmer you can see over the enemy is a magical shield, nothing we throw at it can break through. They don't even need to conjure any more spells; their conventional weapons can hurt us, whilst ours just bounce off that dome."

"There is one last chance," said Uther with a conspiratorial whisper. "You," he said to Sir Elyan, apparently finding it difficult to look at the young man who was born a commoner in the eye. "Ask Gaius to meet me in the council room. Arthur, come with me … there is something I need to tell you." Elyan glanced at Arthur who gave him the barest nod to confirm the order.

"Father … I really think my place is here."

"It makes little difference, as you said. Come." Arthur sighed and followed his father down the stairs. As they entered the council chambers Uther paused, and Arthur saw him frown at the large, round, stone table that now had pride of place in the room but, luckily he said nothing about it.

"Why have you sent for Gaius now?" Arthur asked pulling his father's mind back to the matter at hand.

"Do you know how he knows so much about sorcery and the old religion?" asked Uther in a conspiratorial whisper.

"He is a learned man, with access to many books." Although Arthur had long since guessed the real answer.

"Yes, yes, but I have let him keep those books; many of them contain information which should, by rights, have been purged along with everything else but I let him keep them and his life, even though he used to practice sorcery in the past." Uther paused dramatically waiting for his son to show shock and seemed disappointed to note no obvious reaction.

"I suspected as much."

"You did?"

"How else would he have been able to break that enchantment yesterday? It was obvious from what Merlin said that some knowledge of magic was needed in order to counter it." He sighed dramatically. "Perhaps you should have kept a few more alive, Father," he continued calmly. "I'm not sure that one old man would have enough magic to counter the army out there, even if he had been allowed to practise regularly." Uther opened his mouth to reply but words failed him. Another voice filled the gap.

"I fear that your son is correct," said Gaius limping slowly into the room with a wry look on his face. Merlin was assisted him but looked terrified at the topic of conversation.

"Gaius," he hissed urgently, obviously concerned about his mentor admitting to something that might get him killed, but the physician waved his concern aside with the flick of a hand.

"You must know how we can break through that shield though?" said Uther determinedly. "Arthur told me how you discovered the enchanted diamond that froze the palace yesterday. You have the knowledge to solve this problem too, I know you do."

"The knowledge? Perhaps. What I do not have is the power. Even before the purge when I'd been allowed to practice, I would not have had the strength of magic required to defeat this army."

"But …"

"Father, you know he's right and you have to accept that, by your hand, there are no other sorcerers in Camelot that we can use to form an army against this. All is lost." Arthur glanced back at Gaius to see him exchanging a significant look with Merlin. The young man returned his glance wide eyed before turning back to Arthur.

"I-if you would excuse me, Sire ... I'm needed back with the injured?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Merlin." His servant turned another significant, but nervous look towards Gaius and left.

"Come, Father, there's nothing else to do down here. Our place is on the battlements, defending Camelot, even if it means our death."

~o~0~o~

The King and Prince rejoined the knights outside, ready to face the imminent battle and Arthur immediately positioned himself amongst his new friends, his new knights. He turned shocked when he saw another familiar figure approaching his position.

"Guinevere, you shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be, Arthur? There _is_ no safe place in Camelot now."

As if to confirm her assertion, there was a blast of warm air and rush of sound and there, in front of them stood Morgana, dressed in her feminine battle wear. Gwaine made to grab her but there was nothing to hold onto and he landed on a heap in the floor.

"As if I would appear here in person," she scoffed.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Arthur asked. "Your pathetic magic trick didn't work and, as you can see, we are all now perfectly recovered and fully able to defend ourselves." He noticed a flicker of annoyance at that reminder.

"It would have been better for you if the enchantment had remained; far less painful if you had simply stayed frozen. I have come to ask for your surrender. You cannot hope to win this fight … brother." He growled, still reluctant to face that particular truth.

"We will not surrender. Last year I might have thought such a request the best option for my people, but your previous attempt at ruling here means that I now have no choice but to fight you."

Morgana looked briefly surprised at the prince's firm statement and her eyes quickly sought Uther. The king's eyes had glazed over, as if he did not see her, and she smiled as she realised just how much his mind had been affected by her actions and who now held the power here.

"So be it. For years I begged Uther to stop killing those with magic and he refused to hear my pleas. Now it is you that will suffer for not having any sorcerers on your side." She raised an arm dramatically to the sky, but this Morgana was only an illusion, and the lightening bolt that flew to the sky here was a pale imitation of the one they could all see lighting up the field far below.

"Fire!" She shouted and, shortly afterwards, hundreds of arrows and fire balls were heading towards Camelot, along with a few obviously magical bolts of power.

There were panicked shouts from all around him as soldiers readied themselves for the onslaught. Arthur heard another voice call out from behind him, but was not able to identify it or the words that were being shouted. Suddenly there was a strange feeling of warmth, a shimmer in the air and a flash of orange appeared to surround them. The knights instinctively ducked at the obvious magic contained within it, whilst Morgana looked confused. The various projectiles flew quickly towards them and then appeared to hit an invisible wall before disintegrating. Their impact allowed the true nature of that flash to be revealed.

There was now a magical shield protecting Arthur's army too.

"Impossible!" shouted Morgana's projection, looking around wildly. Her glance fell on the nearest tall tower and her eyes widened. Arthur, Uther, Gwen and the knights all followed her gaze.

A figure stood behind the turrets of the tower, his features in shadow. Despite this and the strange power that seemed to emanate from him, his tall, slim build was easily recognisable to those that knew him well.

"That _can't_ be Merlin," said Elyan in a shocked whisper.

"Of course it's Merlin," said Lancelot with a proud smile. "Trust him to leave it to the last moment." Arthur turned a confused stare on the handsome knight who gave a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"But, Merlin?" said Leon just as shocked.

"Merlin!" Morgana snarled. "That is how you've always defeated me? Magic?"

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out, Morgana," he said calmly - his voice sounded as if he were standing right next to them. "Once you knew that I was responsible for defeating you all those times, you really should have made the next logical step." His voice had a different tone too. Slightly deeper and far more confident.

"You broke the enchantment? But, there was no power that could defeat something so ancient."

"There was _me_." Arthur felt a chill far colder than any ice travel through him at these words. Morgana looked equally unnerved.

"Has one of her sorcerers turned against her?" asked Uther bemused.

"No, Sire," Leon explalined. "That's Merlin and, apparently, he's on our side."

"Who? Arthur's servant?"

"Now what, Merlin?" Morgana continued. "Do you really expect to hold your shield over the whole of Camelot, when I have three sorcerers holding mine?"

"Three? Thank you, that's very helpful," the warlock replied lightly.

Morgana glared at him."That leaves two of us to work on bringing yours down," she reminded him.

Arthur could understand her confidence; Merlin might have brought him some time, but that was all. His mind raced as he tried to work out what he could do to help. One part of him was trying to scream at the other part about how mad it was that Merlin had magic but he ignored it, thinking instead of Camelot and how to use this latest weapon that had apparently just landed in his lap.

"All is not lost," Lancelot whispered to him. "I've known about Merlin for some time and that was no idle boast. He did overcome that enchantment yesterday and he's the one and only reason that any of us are standing here today." Again Arthur stopped himself for dwelling on the thought of any deceptions and simply nodded, adding that information to the rest of his new knowledge.

Morgana's projection gestured again and a large, blue magical flame arched it's way over towards the shield. Again, everyone on the ramparts instinctively ducked. The flame hit Merlin's shield and just disappeared. It didn't explode or spark in any way, it simply fizzled out. The figure of Merlin was still standing tall, seeming surprisingly intimidating for one so slim, with his head tipped to one side as if he were amused by the spectacle. Morgana screamed and yelled another order at her magicians. Two more magical flames, far larger than any of the previous ones soared through the evening sky. Again they fizzled into nothing.

Slowly, calmly, Merlin raised a long, thin arm towards the enemy and uttered a few strange words. His own bolt, blindingly white, poured out from his palm and through his own shield, proving that he was managing to hold that defence even whilst attacking. The light hit the enemy's shield with an enormous bang and multicoloured sparks, and the whole dome shimmered and sparkled before eventually managing to stabilise. A huge cheer went up from within Camelot as they realised that they stood some chance after all. Arthur looked at Morgana's panicked face and started to believe that Lancelot was correct and that Merlin's magic was indeed more powerful than all four sorcerers on the other side.

Uther grabbed hold of Arthur's arm. "We cannot allow this? Have you no control over your servant?"

Arthur struggled to prevent a manic laugh escaping at the irony of that question. "Apparently not. Father, now is not the time to question or accuse Merlin. He is here, using magic to save us. That is the only thing that matters."

Morgana turned to Uther with wide eyes. "You cannot allow that surely? A boy, a servant ... influencing your son all these years … and you know how close they are? Perhaps they are plotting against you? You are still King here, are you not? Send your men up there to kill him - That's what you always do, isn't it Uther? You cannot have a sorcerer in Camelot."

Light and life returned to Uther's dead eyes."That is all correct." He turned to the knights and his voice held much of the power that it once had. "Go up there, imprison him, that is what must be done." No-one moved. "I am your king, you will do as I command." A few glanced nervously at Arthur, whilst most simply ignored the older man and turned their attention back to Merlin.

"What now, Morgana?" The young warlock asked. "A few more of those bolts from me and your shield might fail but, if you use more of your sorcerers to attack, then I will bring it down easily. If all of you hold your magic to defend your army, then I'll just use the power I'm holding in reserve to attack you."

"In reserve? Now I _know_ you're bluffing."

"Try me."

Arthur felt another shudder travel down his spine. That voice! So familiar and yet … so alien at the same time.

Morgana screamed in annoyance and her image disappeared from the ramparts. Within seconds numerous magical bolts and flames were flying through the air in both directions. Arthur thought he could see three from the enemy, whilst Merlin's single flames, brighter than the enemies, arched in the opposite direction.

There was another huge flash and the enemy's shield shimmered and failed. Arthur gave a cry of his own and all the soldiers on the battlements started to fire their more conventional weapons. Their own arrows slid through Merlin's protective shield with no effort, whilst every one of Morgana's weapons simply melted against it.

"Why have you stopped?" Arthur shouted up at Merlin who was apparently just surveying the scene dispassionately.

"You want to see _more_ magic, Arthur?" He shouted back in a bantering tone that seemed far more familiar. "Are you sure?"

"Help us finish them off."

"I do have one more trick up my sleeve," he replied. Then he lowered his head and looked like he was going to yawn. Slowly he raised his head and his mouth opened even wider. A roar erupted from his lips as he chanted strange, powerful words in a voice that shook the castle.

"Ah, that first word sounded awfully like 'dragon'," Guinevere commented quietly. Arthur tuned to her wide-eyed before scanning the skies.

"He calls that a trick?" he asked pointing upwards. All eyes turned to see the Great Dragon swoop through the sky. Unsurprisingly there were a number of screams, as most people here remembered the last time he had visited Camelot - but this time it appeared he was at Merlin's beck and call. The creature flew close to them, making them all duck, circled Merlin's turret a couple of times - as if to leave no one in any doubt about who he was serving, before suddenly folding his wings by his side and plummeting down towards the enemy, breathing fire. Arthur yelled another order, reminding his men that they were to take _some_ part in this battle, whilst Merlin simply stood there, using his magic to hold the shield that was protecting them all.

They had won.

No more magical attacks came their way and the enemy army quickly started to retreat. Arthur and his knights helped them on their way and, after a while, there was a shimmer in the air around Camelot and Arthur looked up at the tower to find it empty. Surprised and slightly concerned at Merlin's sudden disappearance, he quickly ran into the palace itself, closely followed by Guinevere and the knights.

~o~0~o~

Arthur eventually caught up with his servant in a corridor, wearing his blue shirt, red scarf and usual brown jacket and carrying a pile of sheets in his hands. The group all stared at him stunned.

"Merlin. W-what do you think you're doing?" the prince managed at last.

"I just realised that I forgot to make your bed this morning. Sorry about that." The muffled laugh from just behind Arthur probably came from Gwaine. Everyone else continued to stare.

"You're sorry about … not making my bed?"

"Yes, Sire." The next muffled giggle was obviously Guinevere's.

"Is there anything else you might have ... forgotten? Something perhaps you forgot ... to tell me?"

"Ah, well probably ... you know what I'm like?"

"I thought I did."

"Was there anything else, Sire? Only I really do need to get on with these sheets." There was a long silence during which the two young men held each other's gaze and everyone else held their breath. The pause was eventually broken by Uther's strong voice.

"You must arrest the boy, Arthur. No-one uses magic in front of me."

"Yes, Father," said Arthur sadly. "I was just doing that now. Why don't you let Sir Leon take you back to your chambers whilst I deal with it?"

He and Merlin exchanged another long glance; it contained fear and uncertainly but also … apologies and thanks; friendship and understanding.

"Well, hurry up with those sheets then Merlin, and turn that mattress over too will you? It was feeling a bit lumpy last night," Arthur said eventually. A small smile tugged at Merlin's lips.

"Of course, Sire, I shall do that right away."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N**__ All over now. Aah! _

_By the way, that worry I had over this last chapter - if you hadn't already guessed - was the fact that I felt I had to switch to Arthur pov. I knew how I wanted the story to end and couldn't see any other way around it. I hope that didn't feel too weird to you._

_Thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews ... I'm so pleased that you enjoyed it. _

_**15/1/11**  
_

* * *

_**Editor's note and apology: **Sorry if you've received an alert and came here hoping for a new chapter. I've been spending the day editing this old fic and correcting numerous punctuation and grammar mistakes I made when I was still very new to writing. In my haste, I accidentally added a corrected chapter to the end rather than replacing the old one. Although it looks like that did get me a few new readers though! I hope you guys are pleased that I made that mistake? ;) _

_Jaq _

_**19/5/12**  
_


End file.
